Wreck-It Ralph: The Rise Of Licortwist Hothead
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: When Vanellope accidentally activates a locked racer named Licortwist Hothead before Candi's birthday party, he takes over Sugar Rush and has Timothy, Vanellope, and most of the Sugar Rush racers locked up in the fungeon. It's up to Candi, Minty, Gloyd, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo to deal with Licortwist and save Sugar Rush. Sequel to Crumbelina's Relationship.
1. Party Preparations

**Chapter 1: Party Preparations**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 15th 2108"_

It was a warm Monday morning at the arcade. In Sugar Rush, it was Candi's birthday, so the racers were preparing for Candi's party. Meanwhile, at the castle, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena were going over preparation items that needed to be done. However, there weren't enough items for the party, so instead of having someone go to another part of the arcade, or another part of The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, or the real world, Vanellope just resolved to going to the Code Room and making the rest of the items for the party.

Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena made their way to the Code Room, which had a sign that had the instructions for what to put in order to get into the Code Room. Vanellope put in the right password and the door opened. Vanellope then tied a licorice rope around her waist and Jubileena held onto the end of the rope. Once the rope was secure, Vanellope took a deep breath and swam out into the Code Room. When she was in the Code Room, she created the items that were needed for the party and then started to leave. However, as she swam by the racers code boxes, she saw something that she hadn't noticed before. Drifting lazily through the void of the Code Room, towards the far back corner that was behind the racers Code Boxes, an empty and un-wired code box came into view. However, the most interesting part of the code box was that a symbol of what appeared to be Diet Cola Mountain appeared to be stamped onto the code box.

 _"Huh? What's this?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope swam over to the code box and double tapped it. The code box opened up to reveal a normal looking code box. She skimmed through the data until she came across a button that had the words 'Activate'. Vanellope frowned and pushed the button. The code box shook for a few moments before it started turning on. Vanellope nodded, closed the code box, took a hold of the items that she had created, and then tugged on the licorice rope two times. Jubileena then pulled Vanellope out of the Code Room. Vanellope gave the items to Candlehead and Jubileena, and the three of them walked back up the hallway that led to the throne room.

"Um, Vanellope, me and Jubileena saw that you activated a blank code box. Are you sure that you should have done that?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Of course I'm sure, Candlehead. If it's a racer that never got unlocked, then we shouldn't just let him stay unlocked forever, right? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Vanellope asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Code Room, unknown sounds filled the endless room. However, no one heard any of the mysterious sounds, since the locked door blocked all of the sounds. There were many clicking sounds, and the code box that Vanellope activated started to repeatedly glitch a red color. The code box grew and decreased in size, and it looked as if the code box was having a seizure.

Finally, the code box stopped and glitched a little more before it floated over into the atmosphere until it was surrounded by the other code boxes. The code box opened up as if it had been clicked by someone to reveal all of the data. A sound that sounded like someone was knocking on door was heard and a bright flash of blinding white light shined throughout the code room from the malfunctioning codebox. Eventually, the bright light dimmed down to just the normal glow of the code box. The code box stopped glitching and revealed to have a name written upon it.

However, the name that code box had on it read a name that would change everyone's fate in the arcade.

It read in red letters the name 'Licortwist Hothead'.


	2. The Locked Racer

**Chapter 2: The Locked Racer**

After Vanellope, Candlehead, and Jubileena visited the Code Room, they went back to the throne room. There, Candlehead and Jubileena went to help Swizzle and Adorabeezle with balloons and they said goodbye to Vanellope. Meanwhile, Vanellope met up with Timothy and Crumbelina, and they continued looking over preparations for Candi's birthday party. In the kitchen, the castle chefs were already preparing goods like tiramisu, mini fruit tarts, milkshakes, cupcakes, cannoli, cookies, fudge brownies, lollipops, and cake pops. But, the best dessert of all was the anniversary cake.

"Wow, you have outdone yourself, Louis. It looks excellent." Timothy said.

The cake itself was ten feet and eight layers high, and it resembled Diet Cola Mountain. There were mini versions of all the racers racing on it, and the inscription "Sugar Rush Celebrates 14 Years Of The Existence Of Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens!" was written in purple icing below the cake.

"Well, thank you, Timothy. And the menu for this party has quite a variety." Chef Louis (from The Little Mermaid) said as he smiled.

"I can't wait to try it all." Timothy said, smiling as he, Crumbelina, and Vanellope left the kitchen.

Once they were out of the kitchen, Vanellope turned to Timothy and Crumbelina.

"Should we check out the decorations next?" Vanellope asked.

"Sure!" Crumbelina replied.

Vanellope led Timothy and Crumbelina to Lemonade Lake, which was where the party was being held at. They arrived at Lemonade Lake and were met with an amazing sight. A strawberry Fruit Roll-Up was being used as an aisle runner leading to Swizzle's throne, rainbow lollipops were being used as balloons, candied rainbow streamers on biscotto poles were being hung around the lake, and a mobile stage has a backdrop of the Royal Raceway.

"Amazing!" Timothy said as he looked around the lake.

Just then, one of Vanellope's peppermint servants walked up.

"Oh, but this is only what we have so far, King Timothy. There will be ice sculptures, tapestries with all the racers pictures on them, and so much more." the peppermint servant said, smiling with joy.

Vanellope turned to the peppermint servant.

"This place looks great so far, Julie. Keep up the good work." Vanellope said.

Timothy and Crumbelina then said goodbye to Vanellope and left Lemonade Lake to head back to their castle so Crumbelina could see Timothy model in the outfit that he would be wearing to the party. He had The Confederacy's finest tailors make it just for Candi's birthday, and he intended on looking great.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 15th 2108"_

In Timothy and Crumbelina's room at the castle, Timothy modeled the outfit for Crumbelina.

"What do you think?" Timothy asked.

The outfit itself was a royal gray jacket with The Confederacy's flag (which had a blue background, a white maple tree in the center, and thirteens stars that were above the maple tree) on the right breast, a green shirt, royal gray pants, indigo socks, and shiny black shoes, as well as his royal red king's crown.

"It's lovely, Timothy." Crumbelina replied.

"You really think so?" Timothy asked, smiling.

"I know so." Crumbelina replied, smiling back.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 15th 2108"_

Meanwhile, back in Sugar Rush, at the very top of the rainbow taffy bridge, a boy flashed into existence. He had pale skin, black hair that had red highlights, and dark red eyes, and he was wearing a licorice hat, a black jacket with red trimming, a black shirt that had red trimming and torn sleeves, black pants, and black boots. He brushed some of the dirt off of his outfit, stood up, and then looked around.

 _"It wasn't easy getting inside here, but I was finally able to do it. Those lousy programmers thought that they could stop me from getting existing, did they? Well, they failed terribly. Anyway, let's see what's my new home is going to be like."_ the boy thought.

The boy, Licortwist Hothead, walked down the rainbow taffy bridge and reached the brown sugar dirt at the ground.

 _"This is Sugar Rush? All the bright colors are kind of annoying. Also, that darn theme song. I hate that song. I can't listen to that irritating theme song all of the time even if my life depended on it. But, besides that, the place looks pretty cool."_ Licortwist thought.

A blast of wind comes towards Licortwist's direction. Taffyta, Gloyd, and Minty raced past him in their karts, and none of them even noticed that he was standing there.

 _"I can't wait for this all to be mine."_ Licortwist thought giddily. He then wondered _"Now, where would that Code Room be? The racetrack? The stands? No, that's too obvious."_.

He looked around the game, but didn't come up with any ideas. He then turned around and then noticed Vanellope's castle. A light bulb went off in his head.

 _"Of course! The only logical place for the Code Room is inside of the castle."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist made his way to the castle. When he was at the catle, he examined it and it made him full of joy.

 _"I've waited so long for this moment, and now, it's finally here."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist walked up to the castle door and knocked like any normal person would do. After a few moments, the door opened up just a crack.

"Yes." a monotone voice asked.

Licortwist looked around for the source of the voice, but then he looked downwards and saw Sour Bill by the door.

"Who are you?" Licortwist asked.

"I'm Sour Bill, the president's assistant." Sour Bill replied.

"Good... good." Licortwist muttered.

"What's good?" Sour Bill asked without a single hint of curiosity in his voice.

Licortwist picked the sour green ball off of the ground and stared directly into his eyes.

"You. You are going to show me the Code Room, whether you like it or not." Licortwist replied in a completely serious tone.

"I'm not going to help you." Sour Bill said.

Licortwist thought of what he could use as blackmail, and then he got an idea.

"If you don't, I will lick you. Then, whenever I do find the Code Room, I'll delete your code." Licortwist said.

Sour Bill gasped.

"You wouldn't." Sour Bill whispered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the greatest racer and villain ever. Yes, you heard me said villain." Licortwist said.

Sour Bill moved back, alarmed.

"Oh no." Sour Bill muttered.

Licortwist smirked and put Sour Bill back down on the ground.

"Now, let's start over again, shall we? Where can I find the Code Room?" Licortwist asked.

Sour Bill sighed.

"It's over here." Sour Bill replied.

Sour Bill led Licortwist to the throne room. When they were in the throne room, Sour Bill walked behing the throne and pulled the curtain aside.

"Here." Sour Bill said.

Licortwist walked down the hallway hidden by the curtain.

"Perfect." Licortwist said as he walked up to the door of the Code Room. He looked at the sign for the instructions and he began pressing the correct buttons.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start." Licortwist muttered.

The door opened up and Licortwist's eyes widened with excitement.

"The Code Room, the sweet life and blood of the game." Licortwist said, amazed.

Licortwist realized that he would lose control of where he went and would just helplessly float through the Code Room if he didn't use something to keep him connected to outside of the Code Room. Licortwist waved his right arm forward and a bunch of tiny red licorice pieces flew out of his arm. Licortwist stepped out of the hallway and into the Code Room and the licorice pieces formed a platform underneath him. He walked forward and the licorice pieces moved with him. He started making his way over to the codes, the licorice pieces creating places for him to stand. They moved ahead and swarmed along like a conveyor belt, Licortwist's feet held firmly by the licorice pieces below him.

 _'So far, so good. Now I, Licortwist Hothead, the greatest racer ever, will now be the ruler of Sugar Rush. Not that little irritating candy hair girl."_ Licortwist thought.


	3. Messing With The Codes

**Chapter 3: Messing With The Codes**

Licortwist made his way over to the codes inside of the Code Room. He looked at all the codes as he passed by them, and he stopped when he spotted Vanellope's code box. He telepathically commanded the licorice pieces to take him over to the code box, and when he was over at the code box, he examined it. He saw what he had to do to Vanellope's code box for his plan to work. He had the licorice pieces pull some of the wires out from the top of the code box, but they weren't the wires that would make Vanellope a glitch again because Licortwist had an idea of what he wanted to do to her.

 _"There sure are a heck of a lot of wires."_ Licortwist thought.

Once Licortwist had pulled out the wires, he had the licorice pieces bring his code box over and he put the wires that he had removed from Vanellope's code box into his code box. He then pushed Vanellope's codebox to the side and changed the title on her code box to just 'Vanellope von Schweetz'. He then went back over to his code box and changed the title of his code box to 'King Licortwist Hothead'. After he did that, a search bar appeared under his code box. Licortwist knew what it meant. He had to type in a character code. What is a character code? It is a code that is given to every character and every object inside of the game. That was how you programmed characters, objects, or locations into the game.

Licortwist began typing on the on-screen keyboard at a rapid pace. He made it so that Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers thought that he was the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, and that Vanellope was a troublemaker that wanted to dethrone him, and he made it so that Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers would obey him without question. When he was done, he had the licorice pieces bring him out of the Code Room, and when he was out of the Code Room, he stored the licorice pieces back in his arm. He was then greeted by Sour Bill, his new assistant.

"Sire, were you careful in there? If your not careful, you could hurt yourself in there." Sour Bill asked, now thinking that Licortwist was the ruler of Sugar Rush, thanks to his changes that he made in the Code Room.

Licortwist waved him off.

"Yes, I was careful in there. Anyway, for now, it's time to go to the racetrack and race." Licortwist replied.

"But, sire, don't you remember? Candi's birthday party is today and all of the racers are attending her party down in Lemonade Lake. Shouldn't you go to it?" Sour Bill asked.

Licortwist thought about it and then realized something. Vanellope was probably going to be at Lemonade Lake so she could attend the party, along with the other racers, so this gave him a chance to capture her and imprison her so she wouldn't interfere with any of his plans. Licortwist turned to Sour Bill and nodded.

"Alright, Sour Bill. We'll go down to the party. But, I have a pretty good feeling that Vanellope will be down there, so bring the guards with us so we can arrest her, if she does show up at the party." Licortwist replied.

Sour Bill nodded, and he ran off to get Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the Claw officers, who also thought that Licortwist was the ruler of Sugar Rush, thanks to his changes that he made in the Code Room. Once Sour Bill gathered Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers, they and Licortwist left the castle. Outside of the castle, Licortwist found his kart, which had materialized shortly after Licortwist made the changes in the Code Room. The kart is called the Twizzler, and it is a black kart with red stripes and red wheels. Licortwist got into the Twizzler, and Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Claw officers, and the Oreo guards got into their respective vehicles. Once they were in their vehicles, they started making their way to Lemonade Lake.


	4. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 4: The Birthday Party**

Back at Lemonade Lake, the party had finally been set up. Timothy and Crumbelina left to go back to their castle in order to get Candi. However, Candi didn't know about the party because it was a surprise party, so each of the Sugar Rush racers were hiding in the bushes around Lemonade lake, waiting for the birthday girl. When Candi did show up when Timothy and Crumbelina brought her to the lake, all of the Sugar Rush racers jumped out of the bushes.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Candi!" each of the Sugar Rush racers exclaimed to the younger Caramel themed racer.

Candi gasped and held her mouth with her hand.

"HOLY SEGA! I-I don't know what to say." Candi said.

Vanellope slapped her hand on Taffyta's back.

"You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy it, Candi." Vanellope said.

The birthday girl smiled and eagerly headed to the main part of the party: the presents. Her first gift was from Timothy and Crumbelina. She opened the present and gasped.

"An autographed Dale Earnhardt hat?" Candi asked. She turned to Timothy and Crumbelina, hugged them, and said "Thank you so much, mom and dad.".

Crumbelina smiled.

"No problem. Your father and I knew that you needed something else for your Dale Earnhardt collection." Crumbelina said.

"And this one is from me." Swizzle said.

Swizzle handed Candi another present. Candi opened the present and took out another racing helmet. It wasn't just any racing helmet, though. It was one that Swizzle made himself, complete with Candi's initials on both sides of the helmet. He also gave her brown racing goggles. Candi smiled and put the helmet and goggles back into the gift box.

"I love your gift, Swizz. Thank you." Candi said.

"Your welcome, Candi." Swizzle said.

Candi then started opening the gifts that the other Sugar Rush racers had gotten her. Taffyta gave her a pair of white racing gloves, Candlehead gave her caramel and birthday cake air fresheners for her kart, Rancis gave her a brown compact mirror, Adorabeezle gave her a set of black snow boots with light brown fur on them, Snowanna gave her a rainbow patchwork quilt, Gloyd gave her a white gummy teddy bear with an red bow around its neck, Jubileena got her cherry Life Saver earrings as well as cherry decorations for her kart, Vanellope gave her candy jewelry with white rock candy charms and a guitar pick charm for her charm bracelet, Citrusella gave her a spa package (complete with a blueberry frosting facial mask), Sticky gave her caramel flavored salt water taffy and bows to wear in her hair, Torvald got her new legwarmers (in brown, of course), Nougetsia gave her a special snowglobe that had vanilla ice cream snowflakes, blue glitter, and a small sculpture of the racetrack.

After all of the presents were opened, Vanellope turned off the music and pointed to a clearing.

"And now, introducing the cake!" Vanellope announced.

Candi turned to see Lous wheeling in the cake that he had made.

"Wow, did you make that, Louis?" Candi asked in disbelief.

Louis admired his work.

"I sure did, Candi. It took me all day to bake it." Louis replied.

Louis then said goodbye and left to go back to Eric's kingdom.

"Well, let's light this sucker!" Swizzle said.

Swizzle handed Candlehead a lighter. She left for a brief moment to get a ladder and candles.

"Alright, here we go." Candlehead said.

Candlehead started climbing up the ladder. However, about three seconds later, Torvald spoke up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Candlehead, aren't you afraid of heights?" Tovald asked.

The Birthday cake themed racer froze and looked down.

"Oh, mod, I am!" Candlehead replied.

Candlehead freaked out and started to shake.

"Hold on, I'm coming up, Candlehead!" Vanellope called out in order to calm down Candlehead.

However, Candlehead's shaking caused the ladder to slide slightly. Unfortunately, the motion of the ladder sliding off to the side put more weight on the cake and knocked it over.

"HEAD'S UP!" Rancis yelled.

Rancis caught Vanellope, who fell. In one swift motion that seemed to last an eternity, the cake fell completely over... and right on top of Candi.

"Is everyone okay?" Crumbelina asked as she and Minty pulled racers off the ground that were covered in cake frosting.

Gloyd went over with a towel to clean up Candi. However, he found a very angry caramel racer instead.

Candlehead approached Candi with guilt.

"Oh, Candi, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." Candlehead said.

However, as she approached Candi, the younger Caramel themed racer stuck her arms out and shoved Candlehead to the ground.

"OW!" What was that for?" Candlehead asked as some tears welled up in her eyes from being pushed onto the ground.

Everyone was silent as Candi wiped the frosting off her face. When she was done, she glared at the girl on the ground.

"That was stupid of you to do that." Candi said angrily.

More tears welled up in Candlehead's green eyes.

"I-It was an accident." Candlehead said.

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care that it was an accident, I don't care that your a klutz and a ditz, and I DON'T CARE THAT WE'RE FRIENDS!" Candi yelled.

Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers eyes were wide at how much hatred Candi had just let out. They then all turned to Candlehead, who was trying her best to fight back tears, but was failing.

"That was a little harsh, Candi." Snowanna said.

Suddenly, everyone felt the wind pick up. Everyone looked around the landscape of the game and they realized that it looked odd. Dark clouds had gathered, lighting flashed, and thunder began to boom. Sugar Rush was not in it's usual sunny sky and bright landscape. And something just felt off.

"Wha-what's going on?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I'm not sure." Vanellope replied.

Just then, a loud sound of engine reviving was heard in the distance, growing louder and louder by the second. Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers turned their attention in the direction of the sounds, and they saw that Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers were approaching Lemonade Lake. As soon as their vehicles started getting close, Taffyta and Jubileena jumped out of the way as the vehicles sped on by.

"Phew... that was a close one." Jubileena muttered as she wiped the sweat off her face.

Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers parked their vehicles as fast as they arrived in them. They all jumped out and ran over towards Vanellope's popcorn stand. As soon as they got over there, Sour Bill made his way up to the top of the popcorn stand.

"Did he speak yet?" one of the Oreo guards asked.

Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers became confused.

 _'He? I must've heard him wrong. He probably said she, instead of he."_ Adorabeezle thought.

"No, he hasn't spoken yet." one of the CLAW officers replied.

Now, Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers were totally confused. They walked over to the popcorn stand. As soon as they got to the popcorn stand, Swizzle tapped the shoulder of one of the Oreo guards.

"Uh, excuse me?" Swizzle asked.

"What do you want?" the Oreo guard asked angrily.

"Um, we're sorry to bother you, but we were just curious as to why you guys are standing over here. What are you exactly doing?" Citrusella asked, confused.

"We're all here to listen to the ruler of Sugar Rush talk. He is a really great ruler." the Oreo guard replied.

"Wait. Exactly who is the ruler of Sugar Rush?" Taffyta asked.

"The ruler of Sugar Rush? He is..." the Oreo guard started to reply.

But, before the Oreo guard could finish, he was cut off by Sour Bill talking at the top of the podium.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, I present to you... the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush..." Sour Bill started to announce.

The curtain opened up to reveal someone that Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers didn't recognize.

"King Licortwist Hothead." Sour Bill announce.


	5. The Kart Chase

**Chapter 5: The Kart Chase**

Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers heard what Sour Bill had announced, and they became confused. Vanellope was the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, not the boy that was in front of them.

"Well, my royal subjects, I might as well tell you the good news. I, King Licortwist Hothead, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, have found the evil that is afflicting our game. That evil is none other then Vanellope von Schweetz." Licortwist announced.

Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers cheered in response. However, Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers did not.

"Your wrong." Vanellope said.

She, Timothy, and the other Sugar Rush racers knew that was a lie. Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers cheering came to an end, and they gave Vanellope a dirty glare.

"What did you just say?" Licortwist asked angrily.

"I said that your wrong. Your lying." Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, your not even the real ruler! Vanellope is!" Tafftya said angrily.

Licortwist chuckled.

"Such foolish kids. Don't try getting in my way. You'll regret it." Licortwist said.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Rancis asked angrily.

"This one." Licortwist replied.

A low, angry buzz and metallic clicking sounded behind Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers. They turned around to see thousands of licorice pieces slowly rising out from the ground in a menacing swarm. The licorice pieces then swarmed over to Licortwist, and they started spinning and surrounding underneath his feet, lifting him up thirty feet. Everyone stared in frozen horror, except for Minty, who slowly pulled out a camera that she had and took a photo. The flash startled Licortwist, who had the licorice pieces pick up a jawbreaker and throw it at Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers. Adorabeezle screamed and braced herself for the blow. However, Timothy quickly caught the jawbreaker and tossed it aside. The licorice pieces began throwing more objects at the group, but Timothy keep catching them and hitting them to protect the others.

"Is that all you got?" Timothy asked.

" Uhhhhh... Timothy?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyta pointing at Timothy's feet, and he looked down to see his feet covered in licorice pieces.

" Uh oh." Timothy muttered.

Timothy was then tossed away like a rag doll. He flew towards a candy cane tree, hit his head against the tree, and got knocked unconscious.

"Timothy!" Crumbelina screamed.

Vanellope saw that Timothy was in trouble, so she started running towards Licortwist in anger. However, Licortwist saw her coming. In one quick motion, Licortwist used the licorice pieces to slam in front of Vanellope, knocking her down. Vanellope looked up and saw Licortwist approaching her with the licorice pieces wrapped around his waist. Vanellope freaked out, quickly got up, and started running away in the other direction, only to be caught and encased by the licorice pieces. Licortwist then used the licorice pieces to bring Vanellope up to his eye level.

"Where do you think your going?" Licortwist asked in a menacing tone.

The licorice pieces squeezed Vanellope, causing her to yell in pain. Taffyta gasped upon seeing her best friend in danger, so she picked up a chocolate rock and looked at Licortwist.

"Hey, you! Get your hands off of my friend!" Taffyta yelled.

Taffyta threw the chocolate rock at Licortwist. The chocolate rock hit Licortwist in the face, and Licortwist yelled in pain. The licorice pieces grip on Vanellope loosened, and she fell to the ground. Vanellope tried crawling away, but Licortwist recovered from Taffyta's attack and encased Vanellope in the licorice pieces. He then had the licorice pieces pick Taffyta up by her arms and then slam her down onto the ground before tossing her away and into Rancis and Jubileena, who got knocked over. Licortwist then noticed Snowanna and Tovald attempting to get to Vanellope, so he formed a licorice wall, separating Vanellope from her friends. Snowanna and Torvald started banging on the licorice wall, but it wouldn't budge. Licortwist frowned, and a second later, more licorice pieces lashed out of the licorice wall, grabbing Snowanna and Torvald by their arms and pulling them backwards, away from Licortwist. The licorice pieces then bounded Snowanna and Torvald to the side of Wynchel and Duncan's vehicle.

Sticky snuck up behind Licortwist in an attempt to surprise him. Sticky climbed up a candy cane tree and then she leaped towards Licortwist in an attempt to tackle him. Unfortunately, Licortwist heard her coming. Licortwist turned around just in time to notice the Marshmallow racer coming towards him. He used a tentacle of licorice pieces to grab Sticky, spin her around, and then throw her away. Sticky flew onto the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Crumbelina saw that Timothy wasn't getting any help, so she took the opportunity to save her husband while Licortwist was distracted. She carefully made her way over to Timothy while avoiding the licorice pieces, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers. However, just as her fingers brushed up against Timothy's jacket, the licorice pieces wrapped around Crumbelina's leg and pulled it out from under her. When she hit the ground, the licorice pieces started pulling her away from Timothy.

"No!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

Crumbelina scrabbled at the ground in a petty attempt to pull herself away from the licorice pieces that were wrapped around half the length of her leg.

"Let go!" Crumbelina ordered.

Licortwist had heard what Crumbelina said, and he smirked. With tremendous force, the licorice pieces lurched and flung Crumbelina against a pile of crates. Pain erupted behind her eyes before everything for her went black.

"Mom!" Candi screamed.

Licortwist looked at Candi, and he held his arm out towards her. A licorice fist formed and it launched and hit the ground next to Candi, missing her completely, before swarming back to the other licorice pieces. Candi got up and scrambled to get away. Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers that Licortwist hadn't attacked yet tried to stop the evil 9 year old Licorice themed racer. Swizzle was the first to come in contact with Licortwist. He grabbed Licortwist's right arm, causing the black haired boy's second shot to miss Candi twice.

"NO, stop it, Licortwist!" Swizzle shouted.

Out of anger and annoyance, Licortwist threw Swizzle aside and into a table before resuming his pursuit of Candi, and the licorice pieces that had been part of the licorice fist swarmed back to the other licorice pieces. Candi ran through a series of candy cane trees, but then she tripped. Licortwist looked at Candi with his dark red eyes and approached her, knocking down the candy cane trees with the licorice pieces as he did so. Licortwist prepared for another licorice fist, but then Candlehead jumped on Licortwist's back, throwing the boy off balance. Annoyed, Licortwist leaned back and slammed Candlehead into a candy cane tree that was behind them, and then he had the licorice pieces grab Candlehead and uncaringly threw her into Candi. Candi and Candlehead got up, and as they did, Candi looked at Candlehead. Candlehead stared back with a frown on her face before looking back at Licortwist. She screamed and tried running away, but Licortwist restrained her by her limbs with the licorice pieces before throwing her into Adorabeezle, who got knocked over.

Licortwist then turned to Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella. They freaked out and ran over to the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot. Once they were in their karts, they sped away.

"King Licortwist, should we go after them?" Wynchel asked.

Licortwist shook his head.

"No need, Wynchel. I'll do it myself." Licortwist replied.

* * *

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella continued speeding away from Lemonade Lake. They knew that they had to flee Sugar Rush because Licortwist would be looking for them. The best chance for them was to get to Game Central Station and get Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo's help in fighting Licortwist.

After a few minutes of driving, Gloyd looked around.

"I think that we're safe now." Gloyd said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the road in front of them exploded, creating a wide crater. Licortwist then appeared out of the crater, the licorice pieces lifting up into the air. Minty screamed, and she, Candi, Gloyd, and Citrusella barely managed to swerve to the right and dodge him. The four racers then floored it and their karts zoomed away.

"Hard left!" Candi shouted to the others.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella turned a corner with the tires of their karts squealing. The licorice pieces streamed toward them as Licortwist tried to catch up with them.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella drove into another street. Gloyd looked behind him and he saw Licortwist pick up a car with the licorice pieces and throw it at him. Gloyd gasped and he had the Kernel swerve to the right, and the car crashed into the ground where he had been moments before.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella made a quick turn to the right, and Licortwist was still right behind them. They drove up a road with full speed, but suddenly, Licortwist appeared and stood in front of them. However, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella didn't stop. They rode onto the licorice pieces like they were a ramp, and the karts went flying through the air until they landed on a bridge. The four racers then quickly started driving as hard as they could again.

Candi looked to her right, and she froze as she spotted Licortwist, who was following them from the other side of the road. Licortwist stared back at her for a moment before he and the licorice pieces disappeared from view.

"Did we lose him?" Minty asked.

Suddenly, Gloyd screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" Gloyd yelled.

Out of nowhere, a whole wall of licorice pieces appeared and the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot started driving on them. A few seconds later, they were driving in a tunnel of licorice pieces. And the only way out slowly started to close. The four of them immediately sped up, and a few seconds later, they burst out of the licorice pieces and start driving on a road again.

"We made it!" Citrusella said happily.

Though, the happiness didn't last for long. Licortwist caught up to them and he grabbed the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot with the licorice pieces. He then lifted the karts and threw them into a nearby chocolate pond. Licortwist watched the karts sink and disappear, and he nodded and turned around in order to leave the scene. However, he noticed that Candi's posh hat had fallen off of Candi's head when he had used the licorice pieces to lift the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot. So, he picked it up and put it in one of his pockets. He and the licorice pieces then retreated into the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot sank to the bottom of the chocolate pond. Candi struggled to get her seatbelt loose, but it wouldn't budge. Candi, with her small lungs, started to get out of air as she slowly breathed the oxygen out into the chocolate. She quickly covered her mouth and nose to prevent herself from breathing even more valuable oxygen out. Eventually, her seatbelt shot loose and she pulled herself out of her kart. Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella had already freed themselves from their karts and were swimming up to the surface. Gloyd noticed that Candi was starting to get out of air, so he swam over to Candi and grabbed her. He wrapped his hand around Candi's mouth and nose with the other, trying to prevent her from inhaling any chocolate, and he started swimming up to the surface. As they rose, Gloyd worriedly looked at Candi. Candi's eyes were closing slowly and her face was becoming paler.

 _"Come on, Candi. Just a little longer."_ Gloyd thought as he looked at Candi with full concern.

A few seconds later, everybody was in open air again and they all coughed and inhaled fresh oxygen again. Gloyd looked over at Candi with a smile on his face, but his smile fell when he didn't see Candi's chest rise and fall.

"Gloyd, what's wrong?" Minty asked worriedly.

"Candi... she's not... breathing..." Gloyd replied as he held back tears.

* * *

After two minutes, everyone arrived at the road that they had fallen off. Gloyd quickly pulled himself and Candi up, and Minty and Citrusella followed. Gloyd knelt beside Candi and gently tapped her cheek.

"Candi? Hey, Candi, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me, Candi?" Gloyd asked as he checked Candi's wrist for a pulse.

When he didn't get a response from the princess, he started practicing CPR on her.

"One... two... three... four... five..." Gloyd counted.

When he reached thirty, Gloyd shut Candi's nose and opened her mouth with his other hand. He then breathed in a big amount of oxygen and placed his mouth on Candi's and breathed the oxygen into Candi's lungs. He did that for two more times and then he went back to pumping on Candi's chest.

Suddenly, a small cough interrupted the cold silence of pumping and something being breathed in something else. Gloyd looked at Candi, and he saw Candi slightly coughing.

"Candi!" Gloyd exclaimed.

Gloyd helped Candi sit up. He gently patted his friend's back and waited until the coughing fit was over. Candi finally managed to catch her breath and she looked at Gloyd.

"Candi, are you alright?" Gloyd asked.

Candi nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Gloyd asked.

Candi shook her head.

"Your not feeling dizzy, are you?" Gloyd asked.

Candi shook her head.

"Candi, can you talk, please?" Gloyd asked.

"Gloyd, the girl almost died. You can't just expect her to be able to..." Citrusella started to say.

"Shh!" Gloyd said, cutting Citrusella off. He then asked "Candi, can you please tell me that your alright?".

At first, Candi opens her mouth, but nothing came out. So, Candi lifted her hands and was about to sign, but Gloyd stopped her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Just take it easy and try, okay, Candi? We have time." Gloyd asked.

"I-I..." Candi stuttered

Candi sighed in annoyance because she couldn't even talk properly.

"It's okay, Candi. No one's going to laugh at you. Just tell me your okay." Gloyd said.

Candi sighed.

"I-I... I'm a-alr-right." Candi said.

Gloyd let out a sigh of relief and he hugged Candi.

"That's it. I told you that you would get there." Gloyd said.

Gloyd helped Candi to her feet, but the moment that Candi stood up, her legs gave away and she fell back down again. But fortunately, Gloyd caught Candi and lifted her up, bridal style.

"Whoa! Okay, it looks like that I'm going to carry you." Gloyd said.

Minty dove back into the chocolate pond in order to retrieve the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot. She pulled them up, one by one, until they were on dry land. Gloyd placed Candi in the Tiramissle II, while he, Minty, and Citrusella got into their karts. They then drove away.


	6. Imprisonment And A New Ruler

**Chapter 6: Imprisonment And A New Ruler**

Later, Candlehead woke up from being unconscious.

"Uuuh, what happened?" Candlehead asked weakly.

The Birthday cake themed racer noticed that she was with the other Sugar Rush racers and Timothy in the containment hold in Wynchel and Duncan's vehicle, and they were all being driven somewhere, while the Oreo guards and the CLAW officers followed in their vehicles. However, Candlehead noticed that Vanellope, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella were nowhere to be seen. She walked over to the bars that separated the containment hold from the driver and passenger seats of the vehicle, and she saw Wynchel driving while Duncan was in the passenger seat.

"Where are you taking us?" Candlehead asked.

"To the castle to meet your leader. And look, we're here." Wynchel replied in an uninterested tone.

Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers reached the castle. Two of the Oreo guards opened the doors of the containment hold and they and fourteen other Oreo guards grabbed Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers, and they, Wynchel, Duncan, and the CLAW officers brought them into the throne room. The Oreo guard that was carrying Candlehead dropped her onto the ground face first. Candlehead got to her feet, and the other Sugar Rush racers were dropped by the Oreo guards. As Taffyta got to her feet, she looked around.

"What's going on?" Taffyta asked.

Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers shrugged, but Jubileena seemed to catch on to what was happening.

"I think this has something to do with Licortwist." Jubileena replied angrily.

As if on cue, the door that was next to the throne opened up, and Licortwist entered the room while on top of the licorice pieces, and he had the licorice pieces drag Vanellope by her hair, and Sour Bill followed Licortwist into the throne room. Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers gasped in shock.

"Hello, fellow racers." Licortwist greeted.

Licortwist smirked and tossed the unconscious Vanellope towards them. The Sugar Rush racers took several steps back as their fallen president crashed near their feet. Rancis looked at Licortwist, hatred in his eyes.

"Licortwist, you sick, demented psychopath!" Rancis yelled.

Licortwist smirked as Vanellope regained consciousness. In anger, Taffyta ran towards Licortwist and tackled him to the ground and started pummeling him. However, in a surprising show of agility and strength, Licortwist flipped Taffyta over onto her back, grabbed her arm, and flung her at Snowanna. The two racers crashed to the ground.

"Don't think for a minute that you can take me in a fight. I can beat any of you. Remember what happened back at the lake." Licortwist said confidently.

Candlehead and Adorabeezle helped Taffyta and Snowanna to their feet. Just then, Crumbelina looked around and noticed that Candi wasn't with them.

"Wait a minute, where's Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Licortwist smirked.

"Oh, your daughter? Well, she's dead, along with Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella." Licortwist replied.

Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers gasped in shock and disbelief.

"But shouldn't they have just regenerated?" Jubileena asked.

Licortwist shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you. The licorice pieces permanently kill people even if they are in their own games." Licortwist replied in a bored tone.

The moment that Crumbelina heard those words, tears started pouring out of her eyes. However, Timothy was enraged.

"You murderous scum!" Timothy shouted angrily.

Timothy shoved Licortwist and attempted to attack him. However, Wynchel and Duncan grabbed both of his arms.

"Calm down, sir." Duncan said.

Licortwist got up and brushed his jacket.

"Wynchel, Duncan, hold him down tightly!" Licortwist ordered.

Timothy started struggling to free himself, but Licortwist walked over and had the licorice pieces form into a fist that punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't you guys ever learn after you try fighting me? I'm too powerful for you fools." Licortwist taunted. He then looked at Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers and said "Now, all of you will stay in the fungeon until the day that this game is unplugged. If you try to escape, you will face my wrath. Goodbye, everyone." Licortwist announced.

Eighteen Oreo guards walked forward and started pushing the Sugar Rush racers away. Timothy took hold of a still crying Crumbelina and tried calming her down as they were led away.

With that, Licortwist turned around and walked out of the throne room, and Sour Bill and the CLAW officers followed him.

* * *

Once Licortwist was out of the throne room, he turned to Sour Bill.

"Sour Bill, ring the castle bells and get those candy citizens to the castle now!" Licortwist ordered.

The sour ball nodded in response and raced off. When he was gone Licortwist, turned to face the CLAW officers.

"Well, minions, I think that this place needs a few changes, don't you think?" Licortwist asked.

The CLAW officers just nodded.

"Then go get the paint and color this castle blood red and black. It's too white and pink for my taste." Licortwist ordered.

The CLAW officers obeyed and left the room. By this time, Sour Bill had rung the castle bells, which caused every citizen of Sugar Rush to come to the castle. Licortwist had the licorice pieces make a podium and he stood above all of the candy citizens, who stared up at him in confusion. They had been expecting to see Vanellope, not someone that they didn't recognize.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, I have an announcement to make. Vanellope von Schweetz and those stupid other fifteen racers can't race anymore." Licortwist announced.

Instantly, a startled gasp of horror emerged from the candy citizens, who were close to panicking at his words.

"But, you don't need to worry, everyone. I know that your all wondering who will rule this game. Well, your looking at him." Licortwist announced.

"And what if we don't want you ruling us?" one of the candy citizens, a purple gumdrop, asked.

Licortwist rolled his eyes and immediately had the licorice pieces form spikes that went through the gumdrop. The gumdrop screamed in pain before his body started crumbling into red crystals of sugar and eventually into a pile of red sugar, and then disappearing altogether. The candy citizens looked up at Licortwist in fear. Licortwist stared down at them, a look of satisfaction clear on his face.

"From now on, Sugar Rush belongs to me." Licortwist said.


	7. Finding Help

**Chapter 7: Finding Help**

Meanwhile, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella got to the exit that led out of Sugar Rush. And since Licortwist thought that they were dead, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella decided to bring their karts out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station. And even though Surge Protector would probably stop them since they were bringing their karts out of Sugar Rush, they would just tell him why. However, as they were driving through the outlet, Candi felt sick to her stomach because of what she had said to Candlehead back at Lemonade Lake because she regretted it. She put her hand over her green eyes and rubbed them vigorously until she saw blurs, and she resolved to apologize to Candlehead, once Licortwist was stopped.

After ten minutes, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella reached Sugar Rush's game portal. As expected, the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot alerted Surge Protector, and Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella got out of their karts.

"Names?" Surge Protector asked.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella sighed in annoyance.

"Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens of The Confederacy." Candi replied.

"Gloyd Orangeboar." Gloyd replied.

"Minty Zaki." Minty replied.

"And Citrusella Flugpucker." Citrusella replied.

"Where were you all coming from?" Surge Protector asked.

"Sugar Rush, which happens to be our game." Gloyd replied with annoyance.

"Where are you four heading?" Surge Protector asked.

"Anywhere but Sugar Rush." Minty replied.

"Bringing your karts out of Sugar Rush?" Surge Protector asked.

"Yes, we are. But, it's only for this time. That's it." Citrusella replied.

Surge Protector sighed.

"Okay, fine. Anything else to declare?" Surge Protector asked.

"No." Candi replied.

"Alright, then. Proceed." Surge Protector said.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella got back into their karts and drove away. The four racers drove around Game Central Station in order to look for Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo so they could get their help in fighting Licortwist and saving Sugar Rush. After a few moments, they found Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo. They had gathered outside of Turbotime in order to go over to Sugar Rush in order to visit the Sugar Rush racers and congratulate Candi for it being her birthday. However, they didn't know about Licortwist being activated and taking over Sugar Rush. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella got out of their karts and ran over to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

"Guys, we have to talk to you. Something bad happened!" Gloyd said.

"What? What's wrong?" Ralph asked.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella led Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo into Turbotime, and they went to Turbo's house, which was next to Jet and Set, the Turbotime twin's, houses and it was also by the racetrack. Once they were in Turbo's house, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella told Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo about what happened in Sugar Rush.

"So now, Licortwist is ruling Sugar Rush, and he's probably done something horrible to the others by now. We need some way to fight back against him and save Sugar Rush." Minty finished explaining.

"Well, why don't we just take him on head first? I mean, we have Ralph who has superhuman strength, we have myself and my hammer, we have Tammy who has weaponry, we have Turbo who has his Turbug abilities, and then we have the four of you." Felix asked.

Gloyd thought about it.

"Alright, but we still won't be enough for Licortwist, even if the eight of us take him on all at once." Gloyd said.

Citrusella thought it over, and the she got an idea.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea." Citrusella said.

The others turned to her.

"Really? And what is that idea?" Turbo asked.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, August 15th 2108"_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Turbo exclaimed.

He, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora had left the arcade and were now standing right outside of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in San Fransokyo.

"Turbo, this is the best chance we got at taking down Licortwist. We just need to make tech for myself, Candi, Minty, Gloyd, and Ralph that will make our chances at beating Licortwist improve." Citrusella said.

Turbo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. But, I hope that you know what your doing." Turbo said.

Citrusella nodded, and she, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo headed inside. They made their way to the lab area and found Hiro, who was busy upgrading the microbots that were in his super hero suit. Hiro looked up from what he was doing and he smiled upon seeing Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

Ralph briefly explained to Hiro everything that Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella had told him, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo. Hiro took a moment to let the information sink in.

"So, let me get this straight. Someone with powers that are similar to the microbots took over Sugar Rush, and Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella barely escaped Sugar Rush and told you about it, and now you want me to make you tech that will help your chances at taking down Licortwist?" Hiro asked.

"That's right. Can you help us?" Tamora asked.

Hiro thought about it, and then nodded.

"Sure. I mean, if I made suits for the team in order to take down the Professor back in 2014, then I can help make tech for you eight." Hiro replied.

The others sighed in relief. However, Felix looked over at Candi, and he noticed that she looked upset over something. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, so he excused himself and took Candi out of the lab and into the hallway. Once they were in the hallway, Felix looked at Candi.

"Is something wrong, Candi?" Felix asked.

Candi sighed and sat down on a bench. Felix sat down next to her in order to help cajole her into telling him what was the matter.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen anyone this down since Mr. Litwak got the flu a week ago." Felix asked.

Candi sighed and then spoke.

"Well, I did something horrible." Candi replied.

"What is it, Candi? Did you accidentally hurt someone?" Felix asked.

A deep breath followed by a sigh escaped from Candi's lips, giving Felix a good indication that he was right. Tears threatened to burst from Candi's bright green eyes as she was forced to remember the awful things that she had shouted at Candlehead.

"In a way, yes." Candi replied sadly.

Candi then covered her eyes. Felix immediately grabbed a hankie from his back pocket and soaked up the tears that were running down Candi's tanned cheeks.

"I yelled at Candlehead for being herself." Candi said.

"And what exactly did Candlehead do, Candi?" Felix asked.

A sniffle, followed by a whine, escaped past Candi's lips. She wanted it to be just a bad dream. A dream that could be laughing about with Candlehead over a cup of hot cocoa the next morning. But Candi had remembered that dreams cannot hurt someone, and she was hurting more than she could ever recall.

"Louis made me this ten foot tall birthday cake, and as Candlehead was lighting the candles, she accidentally knocked it over and covered me with frosting. I just lost it and started yelling at her without thinking. But before I could realize what I had said, Licortwist attacked." Candi replied as she continuously dried her eyes.

Felix understood that Candi did feel horrible for her actions, and being the ever so kind man that he was, he wrapped his arms around Candi in a warming, friendly hug.

"I know that you feel bad for your mistake, Candi, but if she really is your friend like you said, she'll forgive you. And since your also out trying to save her and the others, then I can't see any reason why she wouldn't forgive you." Felix said.

The Caramel racer looked up at the handyman and gave a weak, but effective smile, and she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Felix. I needed to hear that." Candi said.

Felix helped her up.

"I'm glad to help, Candi." Felix said.

Candi and Felix then walked back into the lab, and they made their way back over to Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Tamora, Turbo, and Hiro.

"Alright, let's do this." Candi said.

* * *

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Hiro started using the lab to get started preparing to take down Licortwist. Since the tech was going to be made for Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph, the five arcade characters were with Hiro, while Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were to the side.

"Arms up." Hiro ordered Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph so he could scan their bodies for their tech, which he had decided to make as suits, similar to the kind of suits that he made for Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred when they were trying to fight Professor Callaghan back in 2014.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph complied. When he was done scanning them, Hiro connected the scanner to a computer and quickly added some codes to it.

"Since Licortwist has natural control over the licorice pieces, it'll be harder to take him down, since there is no neurocranium transmitter that he would be wearing. However, if we can somehow tie him up in power-proof chains, kind of like glitch-proof chains for Vanellope, then he won't be able to control the licorice pieces anymore. Which means, in the terms of your world, game over for him." Hiro explained.

Hiro then got to work on the suits. He first worked on Gloyd's suit. Since Gloyd was a prankster, Hiro worked with Gloyd to make a suit that would include some of the items that Gloyd would use for pranks. Hiro got out a bag with a strap and he customized it, so that the bag was orange while the strap was green. He then constructed a miniature cork screw assembly line that could inject the prank objects into small ball containers, similar to the chem-ball's in Honey Lemon's purse, and fit into the bag. On the bag, there was a Kernel shaped emblem that had buttons that would allow Gloyd to chose whatever pranks he wanted.

Hiro then helped out Minty with her suit. Since she was the strongest and roughest of all of the Sugar Rush racers, Hiro decided to base her suit on strength. He made a green and yellow fitted suit with mint green and bright pink accents on the sides, and the suit enhanced Minty's strength, allowing her to lift at least a thousand pounds.

Hiro then worked on Ralph's suit. Since Ralph was nine feet tall and had superhuman strength, Hiro decided to make a suit that would help Ralph with his wrecking and would also allow him to fly with the aid of a jetpack and two foot-equipped rocket thrusters, but it took the combined forces of Hiro and Tamora to pull it off. Tamora took care of the jetpack and foot-equipped rocket thrusters, while Hiro worked in constructing the armor pieces for him. After the armor was printed, Hiro put up quite a struggle to fit the armor onto Ralph, but eventually, Hiro finally got the final piece on. Ralph's suit looked similar to the kind of suit that the Hero's Duty solders wore, except the armor was red and brown, and it fit Ralph comfortably.

Hiro then worked on Citrusella's suit. Hiro couldn't figure out what to base Citrusella's suit off of, but then he remembered watching an episode from the show Fullmetal Alchemist, so he based Citrusella's suit's abilities from that show. Citrusella's suit was made of dark blue armor with purple accents, with black clothing underneath that covered most of her body up to her knees, along with black shoes. Also on her suit were black gloves that had carbon fiber plates on each joint of the hand that contained the ability to change an object's structure.

Hiro then worked on Candi's suit. Candi's armor was a fitted brown jumpsuit with white on the sides, and a brown and white breastplate went over the jumpsuit along with black combat boots. There were also white gloves that had magnetic pads on them, allowing her to attach to metallic surfaces.

Once Hiro was done making Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph's suits, he gave the suits to them. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph thanked Hiro, and then they, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo left to head back to the arcade, in order to take on Licortwist.


	8. The Attempted Breakout

**Chapter 8: The Attempted Breakout**

Back in Sugar Rush, things were not going well. The sky was red, posters telling people to obey Licortwist were everywhere, searchlights shined everywhere, there were Oreo guards everywhere on patrol, and the castle was now a blood red and black color.

In the fungeon, Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers were still recovering from Licortwist's attacks on them. They were in the cell that Turbo had used to imprison Vanellope before Ralph rescued her and Felix in 2012, and Vanellope was locked in glitch-proof chains so she couldn't glitch out of the fungeon in order to escape. Swizzle was throwing a candy ball against the wall in a failed attempt to occupy himself. Timothy, on the other hand, was trying to comfort Crumbelina about Candi's "death", but he was finding himself unable to find the right words to do so.

"I hate Licortwist. Now Candi is gone forever." Crumbelina kept repeating to herself.

Crumbelina had calmed down a bit from before, but what Licortwist had told her earlier still lingered in her mind.

Snowanna sighed in defeat.

"This is the worst day of my life." Snowanna said.

Swizzle bounced the ball against the wall.

"Those Oreo guards are so pushy. I ought to beat that licorice cavity so bad that he would wish that he had never been created by the programmers." Swizzle snapped.

"Swizzle, even you can't do that." Nougetsia said firmly.

Nougetsia seemed to be taking being arrested and thrown into the fungeon surprisingly well.

"Oh, yeah I can." Swizzle snapped.

Nougetsia shook her head.

"No, you can't." Nougetsia said.

"SHUT IT!" Rancis shouted, startling both of the arguing racers. He then calmed down and said "Fighting each other isn't going to help anyone except Licortwist.".

"Well, it's still someone's fault for all of this. But who?" Nougetsia asked.

Rancis shrugged in response, but Jubileena seemed to know who to blame.

"This is all Vanellope's fault! She just had to bring that little brat into the kingdom! And now, thanks to Licortwist, my sister, Candi, Gloyd, and Minty are dead!" Jubileena replied, pointing a finger at the depressed girl.

Vanellope, however, didn't move at all. She just sat in the center of the room with her back turned, staring up at the sky through the bars. Rancis and Candlehead stomped towards the Cherry themed racer and Candlehead her a shove.

"Back off, Jubi! It isn't Vanellope's fault. She didn't know how Licortwist would have turned out to be like when she activated him in the Code Room." Candlehead snapped.

Jubileena brushed her jacket.

"Don't defend the little glitch, Candles. You know perfectly well that this is her fault." Jubileena sneered.

Rancis stared steaming.

"How dare you talk to our president like that!" Rancis shouted.

However, Jubileena didn't falter.

"Don't you see? She isn't president anymore. Licortwist is ruler now." Jubileena asked.

Rancis glared at Jubileena, but even he knew that she was right. Vanellope wasn't their president anymore.

"W-We still can't blame her, right, guys?" Rancis asked uneasily.

Rancis turned around and faced the downhearted Sugar Rush racers, looking to them for support. But none of them said anything. Their expressions were unreadable, so Rancis couldn't understand what they were thinking either. After a minute, a voice spoke up, from none other than the former president herself.

"Rancis, Jubileena is right. It is my fault." Vanellope replied.

Rancis turned to stare at Vanellope, who still hadn't turned to face him. Rancis walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Vanellope, it isn't your fault that we're stuck in here." Rancis said softly.

Vanellope didn't even turn to face him. Rancis raised a hand and patted her softly on the shoulder. Vanellope finally turned to stare at him, and Rancis could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Not my fault? How can you say that? I brought Licortwist here, thinking that he would be good just like the rest of us, and yet, he turned out to be a power hungry maniac!" Vanellope asked in a mixture of anger and disbelief.

Rancis bit his lip as he tried to come up with a response. Finally, he thought of something that he could say.

"Look, you may blame yourself, but I certainly don't. And I doubt that Timothy and the other racers beside Jubileena do either." Rancis said firmly.

However, Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers had varying opinions. There was a great deal of them that truly did believe that Vanellope had doomed them all. A few others, however, blamed themselves and two, Candlehead and Jubileena, just blamed Licortwist for everything. Finally, Swizzle spoke up.

"I don't usually like blaming people, but I think it's safe to say that this is everyone's fault." Swizzle said.

Jubileena glared at him, but she said nothing. Vanellope thought of what Rancis had said, and she realized that he was right.

"Your right, Rancis. It's not my fault." Vanellope said. She then looked around and said "We've got to get out of here.".

"But how? There are guards everywhere." Sticky asked.

Vanellope looked up at the ceiling and she noticed an air vent.

"Get me out of these chains and to that vent. I have an idea." Vanellope replied.

"What about us?" Taffyta asked.

"Trust me, I'm not leaving you guys. But you can't go in that vent with me." Vanellope replied.

Rancis and Swizzle removed the glitch-proof chains from Vanellope, and then they lifted her closer to the air vent. When she was close enough to the air vent, she glitched inside. She made her way through the air vent tunnels until she climbed out of an air vent that was by the elevator that led out of the fungeon. She made her way over to the cell that Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers were in, and she unlocked the cell.

"Alright, guys. Let's get out of here." Vanellope said.

* * *

Vanellope led Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers to the castle's doors. After getting out of their cell in the fungeon, Vanellope told Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers that they would leave the castle and Sugar Rush, get to Game Central Station, and find help. They had been expecting to come across Oreo guards while they were running through the hallways of the castle, but the castle was completely empty.

Eventually, Vanellope, Timothy, and the Sugar Rush racers reached the doors of the castle. Vanellope sighed and walked towards the doors.

"Well, that went better then I expected. Alright, let's go get help." Vanellope said.

However, just as Vanellope's fingers brushed against the handle of one of the doors, everyone froze as they heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of the licorice pieces. Everyone turned around and they gasped upon seeing Licortwist come into view while standing on a platform of licorice pieces.

"I told you all not to escape! Now, you'll face my wrath!" Licortwist said angrily.

Licortwist then swung a stream of licorice pieces at Vanellope, Timothy, and the Sugar Rush racers, knocking them hard against a wall, and they got knocked unconscious. However, Vanellope had been fortunate enough to dodge the stream of licorice pieces. But unfortunately, Licortwist noticed. Vanellope got up from the ground and she saw Licortwist coming after her again. She freaked out and made a run for it, but Licortwist followed her.

Vanellope ran down a hallway and looked around for where she could hide. She eventually spotted a large pillar in the shadows, and she sighed in relief and hid behind it. Licortwist didn't notice her and he swarmed ahead without checking to look. Vanellope waited to make sure that the coast was clear so she could move from her spot. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if Licortwist found her. She was panting hard, her chest was heaving and rising in rapid movements, and her legs felt like they would turn into jelly at any time. Paralyzed with fear, she tried to stay calm by pressing her head against the pillar, and she took deep, slow breathes.

She held her breath when she heard the clicking and buzzing sound of the licorice pieces approaching. She tried to move again, but she clutched her side, groaning. Apparently, when Licortwist had squeezed her with the licorice pieces back at Lemonade Lake, he had broken something in her body. She hoped that she didn't break a few ribs. Biting down the sharp pain, she staggered away as quickly as she could. She silently made her way through the castle until she came across the castle's security room. She sneaked inside the security room and locked the door. It wouldn't keep Licortwist out forever. She opened a small door under the desk controls, searching for anything to protect herself with, but she couldn't find anything.

If things couldn't get any worse, at that moment, the licorice pieces ripped the door off and Licortwist strolled into the room. He smirked when he finally cornered Vanellope, and he chuckled darkly.

"There you are, Nelly. I want to relish every moment before I finally destroy you for good." Licortwist said.

Vanellope stayed in her corner, sitting on the floor and her back against the wall. She wasn't terrified anymore.

"Do you think that people will love you for this? This won't solve anything..." Vanellope started to ask.

"BE QUIET!" Licortwist yelled. He calmed down and said "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say, Miss Schweetz. Now your coming with me, whether you like it or not.".

Vanellope noticed that she was nearby the security room's exit. She saw that she could reach it, but she would have to get past Licortwist. She looked at him in anger and determination.

"No, I'm not." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then got up and pushed Licortwist to the ground. She then ran out of the security room and started running down the hallway in order to escape. However, just as she was about to turn a corner, the licorice pieces grabbed her and restrained her before lifting her up into the air and slamming her against the wall, and Vanellope hit her head against the wall and got knocked unconscious. The licorice pieces then let go of Vanellope, and she fell to the ground. Licortwist glared down at Vanellope's unconscious form while the licorice pieces were wrapped around his waist.

"Insolent girl." Licortwist muttered.


	9. Captain Kaiser's Diner

**Chapter 9: Captain Kaiser's Diner**

 _Note: Captain Kaiser belongs to Captain Kaiser._

* * *

Later, three Oreo guards stood guard around the entrance to Sugar Rush.

"So, what benefits do you get working at the gate?" one of the Oreo guards asked.

"I get to kill anyone that I want." another Oreo guard replied.

"Well, I..." the third Oreo guard started to say.

However, before the Oreo guard could finish speaking, all three of the Oreo guards were shot dead by Tamora from a distance.

"Well, that went well." Candi said.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo then rushed into the game. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella didn't have the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot with them because they left their karts back in GCS.

 _"What have you done to my game, Licortwist?"_ Minty wondered.

The eight of them moved quickly down the rainbow bridge. They started making their way to the castle, but since there were Oreo guards everywhere, they had to fight their way through. They had just reached Hazelnut forest and had fought ten Oreo guards when Gloyd spoke up.

"Um, guys, I'm kind of getting hungry." Gloyd said.

"But, we're trying to stop Licortwist. We're not worried about food." Citrusella said.

"But, think about it. If we get to the castle without having anything to eat, then we might be really hungry by then, but we wouldn't be able to eat anything for awhile." Gloyd said.

The others thought about what Gloyd said, and then they agreed. They decided to go to a diner that everyone in Sugar Rush knew about named Captain K's Diner, and the diner was owned by a man named Captain Kaiser. Captain Kaiser was from West Australia, but on April 5th 2013, he had decided to visit the arcade, and in the process, he had found himself in Game Central Station. He found Sugar Rush and met everyone in the game, and became friends with them. He then had asked Vanellope if he could make a diner in Sugar Rush, and she agreed. Captain Kaiser built Captain K's Diner, and it became an instant success, and he also gained the ability to regenerate because he made a code box for himself. Captain Kaiser has icy blue eyes, brown hair, and fair skin, and he wears a chocolate hat with a white rim on the edges, a black jacket with a red shirt beneath it, black pants, and black shoes with white rims.

Anyway, Captain K's Diner was on the other side of Hazelnut forest, about a five minute walk. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo walked into Hazelnut forest and they started making their way to Captain K's Diner, and fortunately, they did not encounter any Oreo guards on the path through Hazelnut forest.

After five minutes, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo exited Hazelnut forest. They were near Captain K's Diner, but it was about three minutes from where they were, right on top of a hill that was near the jellybean fields. They made their way up the hill and arrived at the diner. It was still open, but there were no customers inside, and Captain Kaiser was just looking through his cell phone. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo entered the diner, and Captain Kaiser looked up from his phone.

"Oh, hello, guys. What can I do for you?" Captain Kaiser asked.

Candi briefly explained everything that had happened earlier that day in Sugar Rush. She explained how Licortwist had taken over Sugar Rush, and how she, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella had barely escaped Sugar Rush and found Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo. She also explained how Hiro had made the suits for her, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Ralph in order to take down Licortwist, how they had gotten back in Sugar Rush and had started fighting the Oreo guards, and that they had decided to go to the diner in order to have some food before resuming heading to the castle.

"Well, I do know that Licortwist took over Sugar Rush earlier today. He announced it to all of the candy citizens." Captain Kaiser said. He then said "But anyway, I wish all of you the best of luck.".

"Thank you, Kaiser." Turbo said.

Captain Kaiser nodded and gave everyone menus.

"So, what was it that you all wanted to eat?" Captain Kaiser asked.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo looked at the different foods in their menus, and they chose what they wanted. Candi ordered a meat loaf with cheese and salad. Gloyd ordered a smoked salmon sandwich and a glass of water. Minty ordered a philly cheesesteak with fries and a large root beer. Citrusella ordered a burger, blueberries, and chocolate milk. Ralph ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, extra onions, and a large root beer. Felix ordered a cherry pie. Tamora ordered hot wings and vegetables in bean dip. And Turbo ordered chicken and tea. Since Captain Kaiser's workers had left for the night, Captain Kaiser decided to just cook the food himself. Once the food was done, he gave everyone the food that they ordered, and they ate.

When Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo finished eating their food, they got up and prepared to leave the diner. However, as soon as Citrusella got up, she turned around and gasped. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo turned around, and they and Captain Kaiser noticed that Licortwist was outside of the diner, and he was having the licorice pieces carry a tree that he had uprooted from Hazelnut forest. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Captain Kaiser then watched Licortwist raise his arm, and the licorice pieces hurled the tree at the diner. The tree smashed through the windows of the diner and trapped all of them underneath, giving Licortwist the impression that he finished the job.


	10. Fighting Licortwist

**Chapter 10: Fighting Licortwist**

 _Licortwist was sitting in Vanellope's former throne, eating a candy cane. He had just dealt with Vanellope, Timothy, and the Sugar Rush racers, and he had put them back in their cell, but this time, he made sure that the air vent that was in the cell was locked so that none of them could get out._

 _Licortwist had just finished eating the candy cane when Sour Bill walked up to him._

 _"You wanted something to say, Sour Bill?" Licortwist asked, barely acknowledging him._

 _"King Licortwist, someone is here to see you." Sour Bill replied._

 _Licortwist frowned._

 _"Tell them that I don't want to talk to them." Licortwist ordered._

 _"But, sire, what they have to say is important. They say that Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella are alive, and they have information regarding it." Sour Bill said._

 _Licortwist thought about it, and then he nodded._

 _"Alright. Send them in." Licortwist ordered._

 _Sour Bill nodded and he left the throne room. Two minutes later, two of the Oreo guards roughly carried a lollipop Sugar Rush citizen into the throne room before dropping him before the throne and walking out of the throne room. Once the Oreo guards were gone, Licortwist looked at the lollipop, who got off of the ground._

 _"Who are you?" Licortwist asked._

 _The lollipop looked at Licortwist with slight fear._

 _"My name is Leroy Lollipop, your highness." the lollipop replied._

 _Licortwist nodded._

 _"So, you said that Candi DiCaramello Owens, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, and Citrusella Flugpucker are alive, correct?" Licortwist asked_

 _Leroy nodded._

 _"That's right. I saw them, Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Tamora Calhoun from the game Hero's Duty, and Turbo from the game Turbotime in Captain K's Diner." Leroy replied._

 _Licortwist nodded._

 _"Very well then. I'll check it out. Meanwhile, your free to go." Licortwist said. He then shouted "Sour Bill!"._

 _Sour Bill ran into the throne room and ran up to Licortwist._

 _"What is it, sire?" Sour Bill asked._

 _"I'm going to Captain K's Diner in order to find Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and the other game characters. Your in charge of the castle while I'm gone." Licortwist replied._

 _Licortwist then walked over to the Twizzler, got into the kart, and then drove out of the throne room._

* * *

It was very fortunate that Ralph shielded the group from the tree by grabbing it at the last second. Everyone was unharmed and more motivated to stop Licortwist.

"Ralph, get us out of here." Candi ordered.

Ralph nodded and then he punched through the tree with his fist. Licortwist looked back in surprise and he growled in anger upon seeing that Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Captain Kaiser were still alive.

"How are all of you still alive? I thought that I crushed all of you!" Licortwist asked.

"Ralph saved us." Minty replied simply.

Licortwist growled and sent a stream of licorice pieces that hit Ralph. The licorice pieces sent him flying back into the kitchen.

"Ralph!" Candi shouted, running back up to help the wrecker.

Felix looked at the others.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Felix asked.

Gloyd took out a pumpkin bomb from his bag.

"We stop Licortwist." Gloyd replied.

Minty walked forward.

"Let's do this." Minty said.

Minty then ran forward, jumped out of the diner, and leaped at Licortwist. However, just as Minty got near Licortwist, the licorice pieces threw her away.

The others then attempted to attack Licortwist, but Felix and Captain Kaiser stayed behind. Felix tried to stay out of the fight due to his knowledge that hitting Licortwist or the licorice pieces with his hammer wouldn't do much, and Captain Kaiser tried to stay of the fight because he didn't have anything to attack Licortwist with.

Citrusella started running towards Licortwist before clapping her hands together and touching the ground. The ground moved beneath her and stretched, and like a roller coaster, Citrusella traveled on the moving ground fast before it suddenly went into a corkscrew around Licortwist. She tried to grab Licortwist while upside down, but Licortwist ducked before having the licorice pieces get a grip on her arm before throwing her away.

Tamora took out her hover board and started flying around Licortwist. Licortwist kept sending off licorice streams at her, but Tamora kept dodging the licorice pieces. She then took out a metal disk that she had brought from Hero's Duty and threw it at Licortwist. It hit him in the stomach and angered Licortwist even more. Tamora then took out her machine gun and started shooting bullets at Licortwist. However, Licortwist blocked the bullets with a shield of licorice pieces and then he pushed the shield into Tamora, making her slam into the wall of the diner.

Turbo then transformed into his Turbug form and he swung his tail at Licortwist. Licortwist tried to dodge the tail, but he was struck, and the blow made him hit the wall behind him and knocked him down. Licortwist quickly got back up on his feet, but then he saw Turbo throwing candy objects at him. Licortwist dodged them and moved around the ground on top of the licorice pieces. Licortwist then used the licorice pieces to grab the racer and smashed him hard against the wall of the diner easily. The licorice pieces then pinned the struggling racer down.

"Thought you could ambush me that easily, huh, Turbo? You look like a walking piece of junk." Licortwist sneered as he stepped furiously on top of the racer.

Without warning, Turbo punched Licortwist off from him, and the evil Sugar Rush racer went flying backwards. Turbo then charged at Licortwist, but Licortwist got up and had the licorice pieces grab Turbo by his torso and yanked him down. Turbo yelped at the sudden force that brought him down, and that caused all six legs to buckle beneath him. Licortwist then had the licorice pieces let go of Turbo before he had them form into a licorice fist that he launched at Turbo's face. The licorice fist landed dead center, and Turbo's face seemed to sink inwards from the powerful punch that threw him backwards nearly ten feet. Turbo fell on his back and he rolled over to try to stand, but Licortwist wasn't going to let that happen. Running as fast as he could, Licortwist had the licorice pieces lift him into the air towards Turbo, and he fired another licorice fist at Turbo's side, knocking him back down hard. Then, before Turbo could even recover from the painful blow, Licortwist had the licorice pieces grab the end of his thorax, and then the licorice pieces swung him off the ground and into several candy cane trees. Shattered candy flew in all directions and smoke arose from the battle. Turbo's armor began to crack and was utterly filthy from the dirt, and fragments of his armor were hanging off of him by only bolts. He began to claw at the ground to pull himself away, but Licortwist was unstoppable. Licortwist grabbed him by the hind legs and dragged him back into the clearing for another beating, but Turbo wasn't too ready for another. He grabbed a broken branch from a pile of debris and held onto it tightly.

"Get off of me, you filthy insect!" Turbo roared.

Turbo swung the branch at Licortwist as hard as he could. The branch smashed and shattered against Licortwist's face, and Licortwist screamed as he was thrown off in a quick and violent movement. Turbo took that moment to get up on his feet and spin around swiftly before smashing his thorax against Licortwist and sent him flying into a candy cane tree. Licortwist bounced off the tree hard and rolled to a stop on the dirt, and then he looked up to see Turbo charging at him with a loud and long grunt of power of anger. He raised his claw up high and threw the pointed tips of his claws downwards towards Licortwist, but Licortwist rolled over to his side before Turbo could impale him. The ground shook as Turbo's claws entered the ground, and Licortwist got to his feet in a stumble as Turbo ripped his claws back out of the ground. Licortwist swung his arm outwards and the licorice pieces smashed the back of two of Turbo's legs, knocking him off balance. He teetered over to his left and fell to one side with his claws planted on the ground for support. Licortwist ran at him, and before Turbo could react, Licortwist shot a stream of licorice pieces at Turbo's head. Turbo was knocked unconscious as of a result, and he transformed back into his human self.

Felix tried to run up to Turbo so he could heal him with his hammer. However, Licortwist saw him and he sent a stream of licorice pieces that knocked Felix down onto the ground. Felix was about to get up, but then the licorice pieces formed a hand that grabbed Felix and threw him away. At the same time, Gloyd had been hiding behind Captain Kaiser's car, and he had taken out a pumpkin bomb. He was about to throw it at Licortwist, but then Felix's body crashed into him, and the pumpkin bomb shot out of Gloyd's hand and hit a window instead.

Licortwist then had the licorice pieces form a giant hand, which then curled into a fist. The licorice fist then moved to strike Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, but then Ralph suddenly flew in and broke through the fist with his armor, and Candi was using her magnetic gloves to hold onto Ralph's back.

Licortwist was flabbergasted for a moment, but then he regained his composure and formed a giant licorice snake that started hovering toward Candi and Ralph. They didn't notice it, but the others did.

"Guys, look out!" Gloyd screamed.

But it was too late. Candi got thrown off of Ralph, and they fell close to the others. Gloyd and Minty helped Candi and Ralph stand up.

"Are you guys okay?" Minty asked.

Candi and Ralph nodded, and Candi waved her off.

"Alright, new plan. Make sure that you defeat Licortwist, but don't get yourself injured too badly." Candi said.

Suddenly, a giant wave of licorice pieces headed their way.

"Look out!" Citrusella screamed.

The licorice wave was about to slam into the eight of them. But luckily, Ralph dodged the attacks and kept everyone safe behind him. However, Ralph couldn't keep it up, and eventually, Ralph was struck by the licorice pieces before being picked up, and the others were also picked up. Licortwist then prepared to finally finish Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo off by crushing them with the licorice pieces.

However, Captain Kaiser had been watching the whole thing from inside of the diner. He saw Licortwist about to kill Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, and he knew that he couldn't let that happen. He looked around and noticed an emergency defibrillator on the wall of the diner. Captain Kaiser sighed in relief, went over, and picked the defibrillator up before charging at Licortwist. Licortwist did not see Captain Kaiser behind him, and the diner owner used the defibrillator and hit Licortwist in the back. The boy's body twitched as electrical sparks coursed throughout his body, and the licorice pieces twitched in reaction.

However, Licortwist fought against the electric, and he had the licorice pieces smash into Captain Kaiser, knocking him far off to the side. Captain Kaiser yelped as he was thrown to the side and crashed into an unbroken candy cane tree, but before he could slide down from the gravity, Licortwist swarmed over to him swiftly and rearranged the licorice pieces into four spikes, which he ran through Captain Kaiser's body. All four razor sharp licorice claws impaled Captain Kaiser and nailed him to the trunk of the tree violently. Captain Kaiser instinctively put his hands on the licorice spikes and pathetically attempted to push them away while screaming and wheezing in utter agony. As he did, his body started crumbling into red crystals of sugar.

"Kaiser!" Minty cried as Captain Kaiser started to disappear.

Minty ran towards Captain Kaiser and tried to grab him, but it was too late. Captain Kaiser's body crumbled into a pile of red sugar and then disappeared altogether, and Minty fell to the ground in shock.

"W-W-What j-just happened?" Candi asked in shock and disbelief.

"I terminated him." Licortwist replied simply.

Tamora twitched.

"But shouldn't he have just regenerated?" Tamora asked.

Licortwist shook his head.

"I forgot to tell you. The licorice pieces permanently kill people even if they are in their own games." Licortwist replied. He then looked at everyone and said "Now, I'm going to make sure that all of you don't get in my way again.".

Licortwist then had the licorice pieces grab Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, before throwing them into Captain K's Diner. They crashed through the hole in the wall before getting knocked unconscious in the kitchen. Licortwist then had the licorice pieces smash the whole diner until it was a big pile of rubble. When that was done, he stored the licorice pieces in his arm before he walked over to the Twizzler, started it up, and drove away.


	11. Freeing The Sugar Rush Racers

**Chapter 11: Freeing The Sugar Rush Racers**

The ruins of what used to be Captain K's Diner laid scattered all over the race track. Nothing had been spared from Licortwist's attack. For several minutes, there was not a single movement, not even a tiny stir. Everything was quiet and motionless, and the only sounds were the crackling of fire and wind blowing on the demolished diner.

Finally, however, a small hand burst out from underneath the rubble. Minty struggled to pull herself out from underneath the sea of rubble. Spluttering and coughing, she ripped her injured leg out from underneath a big piece of wood. Minty groaned in pain. Her suit had cracks in it and her right eye was heavily bruised.

Soon after, Gloyd, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo climbed out from underneath the rubble.

"This really isn't my day." Turbo muttered.

Then, Candi, her face covered in smoke soot, climbed out of the rubble and pulled out an injured Citrusella.

"Citrus, look. We're alive." Candi said, grinning hugely, despite her injuries.

It was then that she noticed that Citrusella was unconscious.

"C-Citrus?" Candi asked, worry clear in her voice.

It was then that she noticed that Citrusella's right arm's armor had broken off, and the arm had been dislocated.

"Oh my mod!" Candi shoute.

Candi bent down in order to try and relocate her arm. However, Felix walked up to the two of them.

"I can fix it." Felix said softly.

Felix took out his hammer and then whacked Citrusella's arm. The Blueberry themed girl screamed for a moment, but then got up and rubbed her arm. It felt better then usual, and the arm's armor reappeared. Felix then fixed everyone's injuries and suits.

Once he was done, Candi looked at everyone.

"Come on, everyone. We can't let Licortwist win. We still need to find the others and take him down. And we also need to reset the game because Licortwist did a lot of damage to Sugar Rush." Candi said.

Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo agreed with Candi. Since Captain Kaiser wouldn't have wanted his diner to remain in ruins, Felix used his hammer to restore Captain K's Diner to how it was before the attack. Once he was done fixing the diner, he and the others left to continue heading towards the castle.

* * *

Eventually, after thirty five more minutes of fighting through more Oreo guards, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo reached the castle.

"How are we going to get inside? There are guards everywhere." Citrusella asked.

Just then, a candy military car drove up behind them.

"Follow my lead." Candi replied.

Four Oreo guards came out and one Oreo guard manned a gun that was on the roof of the car.

"Hold it right there. You eight are under arrest." the Oreo guard that was manning the gun said.

Tamora quickly cut the Oreo guards down with her machine gun before they could shoot.

"Get in!" Candi ordered.

Everyone got in the car. Candi started the car and drove off towards the castle.

"Guys, stay down. Ralph, man the gun on the roof." Candi ordered.

Ralph got up from his seat and loaded the gun on the roof. Candi crashed through the gate to the castle and Ralph fired the gun. A bunch of Oreo guards opened fire at the car. Candi drove the car in all directions around the courtyard while Ralph fired the gun at the guards. Eventually, all of the Oreo guards were destroyed. Candi crashed the car through the castle doors and she, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo got out.

"What now?" Ralph asked.

"We head to the fungeon. That's most likely where the others are at." Candi replied.

The others nodded, and they headed towards the fungeon. There were now a lot of Oreo guards throughout the castle, and CLAW officers had even started showing up, but Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo easily fought their way through them.

Eventually, they reached the fungeon. They searched throughout all of the cells until they came across the cell that Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers were in. Ralph smashed the door open, and he, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo ran inside the cell.

Inside the cell, the Sugar Rush racers did not know what had just happened because it came too fast for them to react. They then looked over at what used to be the cell's door and their eyes grew wide in disbelief.

They saw Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella, alive and in the flesh... and they were also wearing armor that looked like it came from San Fransokyo.

"Gloyd?" Taffyta asked.

"Citrusella?" Jubileena asked.

"Minty?" Sticky and Torvald asked.

Timothy and Crumbelina felt a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Candi?" Timothy and Crumbelina asked.

Candi and ran towards him, almost tripping in her excitement, and her eyes were filled with jubilant tears.

"Mom! Dad!" Candi cried.

Candi threw herself into Timothy and Crumbelina, burying her face into Timothy's shoulder and squeezing him and Crumbelina into a hug. Heavy tears rolled down her face and they began to soak Timothy's jacket.

Eventually, Candi pulled away from her hug and looked up to her dazed parents.

"I'm... I'm so glad that you two and the others are alright." Candi said.

Timothy and Crumbelina were finally brought back down to earth and their eyes finally met Candi's. Their hands suddenly ran over Candi's face and hair, trying to recognize every tiny detail and hoping that this was not some impostor that was tricking their senses.

"Are... are you really our daughter?" Crumbelina asked in a tiny voice.

"Who else could I be, mom?" Candi asked.

Timothy and Crumbelina recognized the familiar tone in her voice and they were soon overwhelmed with a mixture of strange emotions. They were happy, angry, and terrified. Tears stung their eyes and they rolled down their face.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Timothy asked wildly.

Candi nodded. Crumbelina then buried her face on her daughter's shoulder, her body trembling.

"Then what were you thinking, scaring us like that?" Crumbelina asked.

Crumbelina sobbed as her hands clutched on Candi's back.

"We thought that we lost you forever!" Crumbelina said.

Candi wiped away her tears and lovingly brushed her parents hair. In response, Crumbelina lovingly pressed her forehead against Candi's forehead and Timothy gently hugged Candi.

"For one moment, I thought that I was just seeing things. But the moment that I felt your skin and breathing, and hear your voice... I knew you were real." Timothy said.

"You don't know how much we wanted for us to be reunited. But, it's alright now. We've finally found each other. And I'm not going to let you go again." Crumbelina said.

Meanwhile, the others smiled at Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi's reunion. However, Candlehead frowned upon seeing Candi and looked away from her.

Timothy, Crumbelina, and Candi let go of each other, and they turned to the others.

"Alright, so now what?" Crumbelina asked.

"We need to reset the game. Licortwist did too much damage to Sugar Rush, and resetting the game is the only way of getting rid of everything that Licortwist has done is t wipe everything clean." Tamora replied.

The others nodded. However, Candi noticed that Candlehead looked upset and was trying to avoid her. So, she turned to the others.

"Um, guys, could you leave the cell, please? I want to speak with Candlehead." Candi asked.

Everyone nodded and they left the cell. Once they were gone, it was just Candi and Candlehead. Once they were alone, Candlehead glared at Candi from across the cell.

"What do you want?" Candlehead asked angrily.

Candi was taken aback and she flinched at Candlehead's ferocity.

"Please, let me talk to you, Candlehead. I missed you while me, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella were gone." Candi said.

Candlehead's eyes narrowed again as she stalked over to Candi.

"I'm sure that everyone but you missed me. Let me guess? You don't care whether or not you rescue me, as long as you don't get punished?" Candlehead asked coldly.

Tears once again began to brim at Candi's eyelids, forcing her to look away and wipe her eyes.

"I am sorry, Candlehead." Candi replied.

"I don't believe you, Candi. There is no taking back what you said to me. And what makes you even think that I'll accept your apology?" Candlehead asked.

"Because we've been friends for fourteen years!" Candi replied.

A sneer crept onto the green haired girl's face.

"If you were my true friend, then you would never have said what you said to me." Candlehead said flatly.

"I regret what I said, Candles. I still want to be friends with you." Candi said.

Candlehead huffed and crossed her arms.

"Why on earth would I want to be friends with you? The other racers, the other Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters may still be my real friends, but your dead to me Candi, and I never want to see you again!" Candlehead yelled.

Candi's eyes began to overflow with tears.

"I was wrong to say that to you! I didn't know how much I needed you and how much I was empty without my best friend! Candlehead, your the best friend that anyone could ask for!" Candi cried. She then said "You have every right to never want to see me again and I don't deserve to have such a loyal friend like you. But, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll be waiting.".

Candi got up and she started to leave. However, tears were now brimming in Candlehead's eyes and her hand reached out.

"Don't go." Candlehead said.

Candi turned back in surprise. Candlehead blinked some tears away.

"I'm sorry too." Candlehead said.

Candlehead cried and covered her eyes up with her hands. Candi walked over to her and hugged her, and Candlehead hugged back. Candi and Candlehead's hug lasted for three minutes. When they were done hugging, Candi and Candlehead walked out of the cell and found the others. Felix took out his golden hammer and fixed all of Timothy and the Sugar Rush racers injuries that they had gotten from Licortwist. Everyone then headed out of the fungeon so they could reset the game.


	12. The Attempted Reset

**Chapter 12: The Attempted Reset**

After getting out of the fungeon, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, Turbo, Timothy, and the Sugar Rush racers got out of the castle. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella briefly left Sugar Rush in order to get their karts from Game Central Station, while Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, Turbo, Timothy, and the other Sugar Rush racers headed back to Lemonade Lake so the Sugar Rush racers could get their karts, before heading to the racetrack. Once Candi, Gloyd, Minty, and Citrusella got the Tiramissle II, the Kernel, the Velociwrapper, and the Blueberriot, they headed to the racetrack, where they found everyone else.

While they were at the starting line for the racetrack, everyone was on guard, just in case if Licortwist showed up in order to prevent Vanellope from resetting Sugar Rush. Adorabeezle realized that if Licortwist somehow was locked up in power-proof chains or something that was power-proof, then he would lose control of the licorice pieces and be defenseless, so she told everyone else her idea, and then she left to go back to her lab in order to develop an anti-power dart gun, which would shoot a dart that, if it hit Licortwist, would make him temporarily lose control over the licorice pieces.

Anyway, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, and Turbo worked out a plan on how Vanellope would race and what they would do if Licortwist showed up. Vanellope would race and try to cross the finish line without any problems, but if Licortwist showed up and prevented Vanellope from crossing the finish line, then they would fight Licortwist, and hopefully, stop him this time. With that, Vanellope got into the Blender, said goodbye to everyone, and then started racing down the track.

* * *

Vanellope drove at top speeds down the track of the game. So far, the drive had been pretty smooth. She had made it past Gumball Gorge without running into any Oreo guards, CLAW officers, or Licortwist. She let her guard down and smirked.

"Take that, Licortwist. You can't stop me now!" Vanellope shouted.

"Who says that I can't stop you?" a voice asked.

The girl gasped, looking around but seeing no one. But the voice sounded so familiar.

"L-Licortwist?" Vanellope asked.

The girl then turned and saw in utter horror that Licortwist was right behind her, on top of the licorice pieces. Licortwist sped up and the licorice pieces started swarming alongside Vanellope, so close that their karts nearly touched.

"Hello, Miss Schweetz. Quite the hour to be driving, don't you think?" Licortwist asked sarcastically.

Vanellope couldn't ignore the maddened look in Licortwist's eyes, but before she could do anything, Licortwist disappeared from view. Vanellope looked around, but she couldn't find Licortwist. She then looked at the road again, but she realized that while she had been distracted by Licortwist, she had actually gone a bit off course from the road and was now heading towards a wall.

"Oh, sugar sn..." Vanellope started to mutter.

Suddenly, a track of licorice pieces formed under her tires. Just when it seemed as if she were going to go crashing head long into the wall, the Blender swerved, missing the surface by a near curve. Vanellope opened her eyes, watching the wall move away from her.

"W-What..." Vanellope started to ask.

 _BOOM!_

The girl screamed again as two feet landed on the hood of her kart.

"Vanellope, you better watch where you drive." a voice said.

A bit of light allowed Vanellope to see the scowling face of Licortwist looking down at her, the Licorice themed racer seemingly balanced even with Vanellope's mad attempts to get him off her car.

"OFF! GET OFF!" Vanellope shouted.

Licortwist only shook his head.

"No, Vanellope. However, I think that there needs to be an adjustment." Licortwist said.

"ADJUSTMENT?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Licortwist scowled and lifted one of his arms. A huge slop of licorice pieces formed underneath Vanellope's car, and the girl was unable to control herself as she flew through the air. She screamed, but Licortwist remained calm, finally having the licorice pieces pick him up and launch him off of the hood and carry him away.

"W-Where is he..." Vanellope started to ask.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOAR!" a voice roared.

Vanellope soon realized what the point of Licortwist's plan was: to get Vanellope into the gaping jaws of a giant licorice beast.

"Darn it." Vanellope muttered.

However, Vanellope remembered that she could glitch. And she managed to glitch out of the way just in time before the licorice beast clamped down upon her. Vanellope started glitching away, but the licorice beast turned and gave chase after the president. It didn't seem to matter how many times Vanellope tried to glitch her way ahead because the licorice beast was always on her trail and not giving up.

 _"I can't use it up! I have to time it right!"_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope panted, knowing that if she burnt herself out by over-glitching, it would be too late for her to run anywhere. She looked to the left of herself and then the right./ppShe had to wall warp and she had to do it now.

 _G-GLITCH!_

That was not a good sign. If the glitch was running low, then Vanellope ran the risk of getting stuck until she could regain herself, but she had to risk it.

 _"Come on, COME ON!"_ Vanellope thought.

"BWAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" the licorice beast roared.

And risk it she did. There was a flash, a spark, and then Vanellope glitched out of the wall just before the licorice beast could swipe her to shreds. Vanellope cheered as she went ahead, and she entered an icy cavern. But as she exited the icy cavern, she entered a forest that was on fire. Vanellope gasped and started feeling really hot.

"Nelly, there you are!" a voice called out.

Vanellope gasped as she saw Licortwist adding fuel to the flames before swarming over to the Blender, grinning from ear to ear.

"Licortwist, w-what are you doing?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist faked confusion and he pointed around at the flame covered forest.

"This? I don't know, but it sure is fun!" Licortwist replied sarcastically.

Vanellope swerved a bit, and she became angry because Licortwist kept on bothering her in order to prevent her from resetting Sugar Rush.

"Licortwist, back off! Y-Your melting everything in sight!" Vanellope growled.

Licortwist laughed insanely.

"I know! But I can do so much more!" Licortwist said.

Licortwist then had the licorice pieces grab a tree that was on fire and threw it at the Blender. Fortunately, the tree missed Vanellope, but some parts of her car popped, due to the massive heat. The fire surrounded her from all directions, and Vanellope spun out of control. Licortwist stopped where he was and floated above Vanellope while on top of the licorice pieces, as if he was proud of what he had done, before he had the licorice pieces protect himself from the fire by forming a protective shield around himself. Meanwhile, Vanellope ducked for cover as her kart was once again pulled out of her control, but as she went through the walls of flames, she found that by perhaps by some miracle, or even Licortwist's own choice, the fire was so thin that the only thing that happened was that the side of the cart was just a tad crispier then normal. As for Vanellope, she was still alive and well. And still on a mission.

"Th-this is nuts! I definitely have to activate the reset now!" Vanellope said, panting and still driving as fast as she could.

However, the licorice pieces began to follow the kart, but instead of trying to attack Vanellope, they began to meld together. And the more they melded together, the bigger the swarms of licorice pieces got!

"OH, HECK N..." Vanellope started to shout.

But before Vanellope could finish shouting, a giant wave of licorice pieces crashed onto the road, picking Vanellope up and carrying her on a sea of licorice pieces further and further down the line. But finally, after a few moments, the wave of licorice pieces seemed to retreat, suddenly releasing Vanellope and leaving her on dry land as it retreated somewhere out of sight. The kart remained still, as did the 9 year old president, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"O-Okay, out of everything, that was the freakiest!" Vanellope said.

"Is that so?" a voice asked.

Vanellope felt the hair on the back of her neck rising, turning quickly to see Licortwist, who was being lifted thirty feet into the air, thanks to a pillar of licorice pieces. Licortwist lowered himself to the ground and he smirked.

"Let's see if I can make things even freakier." Licortwist said.

The boy raised a hand and shot a stream of licorice pieces at Vanellope. But fortunately, Vanellope was able to move as the licorice pieces shot into the street. Vanellope looked ahead, and to her relief, she saw that the finish line was still some distance away and she also noticed that the others were waiting for her, and with the rate that she was going, she could still make it. She had to.

Vanellope started driving toward the finish line as fast as she could. However, as she was driving, the ground began to shake under the kart before a large deluge of licorice pieces began to pour from the street. The girl once again tried to regain control of her kart, but the licorice deluge seemed to becoming from all sides, and the licorice deluge threatened to swallow Vanellope whole.

 _"W-Where is this stuff coming from?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope knew better to look back. Looking back only resulted in more horrors for her eyes to see, but she couldn't help it. She slowly turned her neck back, and saw Licortwist going after her while riding upon a large licorice chunk.

"This isn't fair! Your ganging up on me!" Vanellope cried.

Licortwist frowned.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to get in the way of my plans." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then sent a massive wave of licorice pieces that sent Vanellope flying upwards. The girl shrieked at the top of her lungs as she held on for dear life, gravity kicking in once more as she was going down. However, halfway down, the girl grunted, feeling a sharp jolt as her kart came to a halt. She looked up, seeing a giant licorice bird clutching her kart in its claws. She smiled, unsure whether or not to be thankful for the quick save. However, her heart skipped a beat when the licorice bird disappeared and Licortwist joined Vanellope in her kart.

"Hello again, Vanellope." Licortwist greeted.

Vanellope huffed.

"Licortwist, you really are crazy! But since we're facing a massive crash, do something!" Vanellope shouted.

"You mean you want ME to save YOU? But I thought that I was nothing more then a racer who took over Sugar Rush and..." Licortwist started to ask, a shocked tone in his voice.

"LICORTWIST!" Vanellope yelled.

"Okay, I'll do something." Licortwist said.

Licortwist smiled brightly. But instead of helping Vanellope, Licortwist just leaped out of the Blender and had the licorice pieces catch him in mid air.

"Does this help?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope could only twitch an eye, watching as Licortwist swarmed away.

"I MEANT DO SOMETHING FOR THE BOTH OF US!" Vanellope replied angrily.

And down Vanellope went, the girl screaming all the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle drove the Ice Rocket into the Ice Cream Mountains, which was where she and Nougetsia lived. She reached her and Nougetsia's house and went inside of the house. Adorabeezle ran into her lab, which was a high tech laboratory that was even more complicated then the Hero's Duty laboratory, and she began creating the anti-power dart gun. It took thirty minutes to create, but Adorabeezle finally finished creating it. When she was done, she grabbed the anti-power dart gun, ran out to the Ice Rocket, got into the kart, and then started driving back to the racetrack.

* * *

Back at the racetrack, Vanellope stopped falling, but she was fortunately not laying in a heap on the ground. Vanellope peaked from the sides of the Blender, but she saw that her tires weren't even touching the ground. She was scared to ask who had saved her, but once more, her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm just going to ask, knowing that something bad is going happen, but I think I know who this is... Licortwist?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist laughed, giving Vanellope the thumbs up.

"Yep! The one and only!" Licortwist replied.

Vanellope laughed nervously.

"Ahahah... g-great, Licortwist. Thank you... but... do you mind?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces lift the Blended up to get a better view of Vanellope.

"Yes?" Licortwist asked.

"D-Do you mind putting me down?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist laughed.

"Whatever you say, Vanellope." Licortwist replied.

Vanellope sighed.

"I knew that I should have worded that better." Vanellope muttered.

Licortwist had the licorice piece give the Blender a little toss before spinning twice and hurling it through the air, Vanellope's terrified screams fading into the distance.

"You never said where to put you down!" Licortwist called out.

* * *

Vanellope continued to fly through the air, but by some stroke of luck, her angle of coming in was perfect enough for her to keep momentum, even though when she crashed, she was nearly knocked out of her kart and a few more things were lost in the streets.

But she was almost there! The finish line was just ahead, and she could just make out Ralph and the others cheering for her to cross!

"Come on, Vanellope. The finish line's wide open!" Ralph called out.

Vanellope laughed.

"H-HA! S-So close! So, so, so, SOOOO CL..." Vanellope started to mutter.

Just then, Vanellope heard the familiar buzzing and clicking noise of the licorice pieces, but she also heard the sound of something being taken apart. She looked back, and to her horror, she saw that the licorice pieces were piling up onto the back of the Blender and were starting to rip apart the kart.

"Oh no!" Vanellope screamed.

Just then, Licortwist popped up from underneath the Blender.

"Hello once again, Vanellope. Hmm, it seems to me that your in a hurry." Licortwist said.

A licorice tentacle gripped onto the back of the Blender, breaking off a chunk of the kart.

"Hey, be honest with me here, Vanellope. Do you really think that you can stop me and reset the game?" Licortwist asked.

Another licorice tentacle landed atop the kart, more of the kart being broken away as Licortwist inched closer and closer to the president.

"GET OFF!" Vanellope repled angrily.

Vanellope punched Licortwist in the stomach, which caused Licortwist to fall off of the Blender, but the licorice pieces caught him when he fell. But the momentum was too much because the back end of the Blender came off with him. Vanellope gasped, watching as the licorice pieces continued to break away the remains of her kart, which spilled out onto the track.

But she was so close to the finish line.

"I need to make it! I NEED TO MAKE IT!" Vanellope said, her mind in a frenzied mash.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were seeing everything, and they were hoping that Vanellope would manage to cross the finish line.

"Come on, Vanellope. You can do it." Taffyta said.

* * *

More kart parts fell to the ground, breaking away thanks to the licorice pieces, but Vanellope kept going. The finish line was getting closer then ever when she felt her engine fall out. She cried in shock, but she still had enough momentum! She was almost there!

"Please! PLEASE make it!" Vanellope muttered.

But sadly, the Blender broke apart with her still inside just meters before she could cross the finish line. The girl tumbled about on the ground and laid still for a second or so.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others gasped in shock.

"Oh no." Sticky muttered.

Everyone then started making their way over towards Vanellope.

* * *

Vanellope groaned, sitting up on the surface of the ground as she looked around. Licortwist and the licorice pieces were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Vanellope realized that they ground felt softer then usual. She looked down, and even in the dark landscape, she could see that it was not the usual glitter infused cookie road that lead towards the finish line, but something completely different. It was dark red... and it seemed to move.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Vanellope muttered.

Before Vanellope could move, the 'ground' wrapped around her body, thus restraining her. Vanellope gasped and tried to move, but the more she struggled, the tighter it got. Eventually, Licortwist appeared while on top of the licorice pieces. He lowered himself onto the ground and walked up to Vanellope.

"You made a mistake in trying to reset the game, Miss Schweetz." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then lifted Vanellope into the air and then slammed her into the ground with enough force to break ribs. Vanellope didn't attempt to fight back and she didn't even cry out in pain. Just then, the others ran up to them. They had seen what had happened, and Tamora took out her machine gun and pointed the barrel of the machine gun right at Licortwist.

"Your going to pay for that, boy!" Tamora snarled.

Tamora then fired the machine gun, but Licortwist had the licorice pieces block the bullets with a shield of licorice pieces before instinctively holding Vanellope in front of the shield.

"Now, now, Sergeant. We wouldn't want Little Miss Glitch to get caught in crossfire now, would we?" Licortwist asked tauntingly. He then said "Now, unless your after an unnecessary casualty, I suggest you cooperate.".

Tamora and the others exchanged looks before Tamora lowered her machine gun in defeat. Licortwist grinned and then effortlessly slammed Vanellope into the ground again, and the others cringed at the sight. Licortwist had the licorice pieces hoist Vanellope's bruised body into the air.

"Now, me and Vanellope will be leaving now. If you want her alive, you will come to Diet Cola Mountain and face me. Goodbye, fools." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then swarmed away with Vanellope while on top of the licorice pieces, leaving the others to think about what had just happened.


	13. Licortwist's Explanation

**Chapter 13: Licortwist's Explanation**

After Licortwist left and took Vanellope away, everyone turned to each other.

"Darn it! We were so close!" Turbo said.

Ralph sighed.

"Calm down, Turbo. Licortwist isn't going to hurt Vanellope as long as we get to her at Diet Cola Mountain and fight him." Ralph said.

Gloyd gulped.

"I just hope that he doesn't kill us." Gloyd said.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo started making their way towards Diet Cola Mountain. However, the others neared them.

"We want to come too." Candlehead said.

Ralph turned around and held a hand out.

"Now hold on, guys. We're going up against Licortwist, of all people." Ralph said.

Candi nodded.

"Ralph is right. All of you should stay here." Candi said.

"But we can't let Vanellope get harmed." Jubileena said.

"And there's no way that I'm letting my only daughter go into danger without me or Crumbelina being there, just in case if something goes wrong." Timothy said.

Ralph sighed.

"Okay, then let's compromise. All of you can follow in your karts, and Timothy, you can also follow us, but stay outside of the mountain. If we need backup, then you can zoom in and help, but otherwise, stay out of danger." Ralph said.

Taffyta nodded.

"It's a deal." Taffyta said.

Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers also agreed. So, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo headed to Diet Cola Mountain, with Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers slowly following in their karts.

* * *

"You make me sick." Vanellope said angrily.

Licortwist paused in his pacing, turning to glare sharply at Vanellope, who was currently tied to a stalactite with a red licorice rope, and she also had a metal collar around her neck that prevented her from glitching out. After Licortwist had left the racetrack, he had dragged a hysterical Vanellope to her former hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. There, he waited for Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo to show up so he could fight them and get them out of his way.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you." Licortwist warned with a low growl.

Vanellope refused to back down, much like a lion fighting for his meal. But instead of fighting for a meal, she was fighting for her freedom and her life.

"Do you really think that all of this will make you better then us?" Vanellope asked, fighting against the licorice rope.

Licortwist's fists clenched tightly down by his sides, which propelled Vanellope to continue.

"We could have been friends if you hadn't gone and done what you had! We could have offered you the chance to be one of us! And you took all of that and threw it to the ground!" Vanellope said.

"ENOUGH!" Licortwist yelled.

Licortwist's booming voice reverberated through the mountain, stopping Vanellope in her tracks and even causing her to shrink back a touch, out of instinctive fear. The Licorice themed racer then calmly strolled over to Vanellope, who pressed back against the stalactite in slight terror. Licortwist knelt down, grabbed a fistful of Vanellope's hair, and yanked her head back hard so that they were face-to-face.

"You tried to ruin everything, Vanellope von Schweetz. Almost absolutely everything that I worked for." Licortwist growled, tightening his death grip on the girl's hair and earning a pained gasp in return. He slammed Vanellope back into the stalactite ruthlessly and said "Everything was going according to plan! But then you... you and your darn friends tried to get in the way! You got out of the fungeon and almost reset the game. I had no choice. I had to destroy your kart and bring you here.".

Hearing that made Vanellope absolutely sick to her stomach. The fact that Licortwist felt absolutely no remorse for what he had done so far officially put the boy on her torture list.

"I can't wait to dispose of you when I get the chance. You bought your ticket to hell the second you tossed Timothy aside back at Lemonade Lake as if he were nothing." Vanellope hissed through gritted teeth, refusing to let the other win their fight.

Furious, Licortwist simply knocked Vanellope's head back against the stalactite in response and stood back up, stepping away from her and resuming his pacing. Slightly dazed from the impact, Vanellope watched Licortwist do so, wincing every now and then from shooting pain in her head.

After what seemed like hours, Vanellope finally spoke up.

"Why?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist paused, turning and raising an eyebrow at the black haired girl.

"Excuse me?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope shifted against her bondage and she continued.

"Why do all of this? What do you gain from making our lives miserable? What's in it for you, Licortwist Hothead, for disposing possibly many lives?" Vanellope asked. She leaned forward as much as she could, eager to get under the boy's skin in any way possible, and asked "What makes the pain and misery of the people in this game worth the future guilt that your sure to have on your shoulders?".

Instead of getting outrageous feedback like she had been expecting, Vanellope got a much different answer that completely threw her off.

"The programmers." Licortwist replied.

"I-I'm sorry?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist looked at Vanellope with a grim, cold expression.

"The programmers that created Sugar Rush and everything in it, including me." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist's fists clenched once more, causing Vanellope's heart to drop in the slightest. The girl had a bad feeling that she had just crossed a dangerous line, but she couldn't be too sure, due to the mixed emotions that Licortwist was sending her way.

"All of this... everything I'm doing, is because of them." Licortwist said.

Vanellope frowned.

"Why would this be because of them?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist laughed, the sound sending chills down Vanellope's spine.

"Why would this be because of them? You want to know why?" Licortwist asked.

Vanellope gulped and nodded.

"That's because they gave me my personality." Licortwist said.

Vanellope felt her blood run cold at the other racer's words.

"T-They gave you your personality? B-But they would have seen that your dangerous..." Vanellope started to ask, disbelief dripping from her tone.

"Not them personally!" Licortwist snapped, cutting Vanellope off. He then said "Their fear and paranoia cost me my chance at being included with you and the other racers. I was supposed to be an unlockable racer in what would have been the bonus level in this very mountain, and they created me in order to be Sugar Rush's villain, but they thought that I was too dark. They refused to put me in the game! They went ahead with the program..." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist started rambling and Vanellope couldn't figure out anything that he was saying.

"L-Licortwist..." Vanellope started to say.

"NO!" Licortwist yelled.

Vanellope's eyes widened as her captor stormed back over to her, grabbing the front of her hoodie and hoisting her to her feet, the licorice rope hands sliding up the stalactite alongside her.

"Your just like them! Your trying to ruin everything! Every single thing!" Licortwist yelled.

One glance into the other racer's eyes, and Vanellope knew. Licortwist was far gone, and there was no bringing him back.

"L-let go of me..." Vanellope pathetically pleaded, twisting her body in various ways in poor attempts to rip herself out of Licortwist's grasp.

However, that only caused Licortwist to tighten his grip on the girl.

"I was going to let you and the others live and just have you rot in the fungeon. But now, your forcing me to take drastic measures." Licortwist snarled, nose-to-nose with Vanellope.

Licortwist grinned sickeningly, making Vanellope want to do nothing more then run back to the castle and hide under her bed.

"I hope you bought your ticket to hell, Vanellope. Because if you think that your going to live through today, then your not as smart as I thought you were." Licortwist said lowly.

Licortwist then let go of Vanellope's hoodie and moved away, leaving the shaken 9 year old girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Candi led the others to the secret entrance in Diet Cola Mountain.

"Okay, here's where the rest of you wait. Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and I are going in." Candi said.

Timothy and the other Sugar Rush racers nodded. Candi turned to Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix Tamora, and Turbo.

"Follow me." Candi ordered.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo slowly went through the secret entrance. They made their way through the tunnel until they arrived in the main chamber. There, they saw Vanellope tied to the stalactite, but now she also had a red licorice gag on. Her eyes widened as she saw her friends.

"Vanellope! Hang on, kid, we're going to get you out of there." Ralph said with relief.

Vanellope shook her head frantically and struggled.

"What's wrong?" Minty asked.

Vanellope bit her licorice gag away.

"It's a trap!" Vanellope replied.

Suddenly, a laugh sounded throughout the mountain. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo turned around.

"Where are you, Licortwist?" Citrusella asked angrily.

Suddenly, a mento dropped into the Diet Cola Hot Springs, and the resulting explosion sent hot cola towards the group. Ralph, Candi, Tamora, and Gloyd dove off to the left, while Felix, Minty, Turbo, and Citrusella dove off to the right. They regrouped and looked up to see Licortwist reveal himself from the top of the unfinished track while on top of the licorice pieces.

"Welcome to the Boss Level!" Licortwist announced.


	14. Sugar Rush Showdown

**Chapter 14: Sugar Rush Showdown**

Licortwist had the licorice pieces lower him off of the unfinished track and down to the ground.

"For a minute, I thought that you eight wouldn't show up. Oh, well. It looks like that you aren't cowards after all. But anyway, once you all are finally gone, I'll take over not only Sugar Rush, but every game in the arcade, and everyone in the arcade will prosper under my rule! I will be hailed as the greatest king that this arcade has ever seen!" Licortwist.

"You'll rule when hell freezes over!" Tamora yelled.

Licortwist chuckled.

"Well, it looks as thought someone doesn't like my plan! Well, neither did Vanellope, and look at where that got her." Licortwist said.

Licortwist motioned to Vanellope, who struggled against the licorice rope. Licortwist then turned back to the others.

"Anyway, let's get rid of you, shall we?" Licortwist asked.

Licortwist then had the licorice pieces lift him into the air, and then he sent a stream of licorice pieces in Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo's direction. But fortunately, they split up and dodged the licorice stream. The eight of them then started to try and stop Licortwist.

Citrusella ran up to the Diet Cola Hot Springs and touched the ground. Like what she did back at Captain K's Diner when she and the others were fighting Licortwist for the first time, Citrusella had the ground beneath her stretch and move like a rollercoaster. She traveled over to Licortwist while on the moving ground, and she tried to punch him. Licortwist dodged Citrusella's fist and he sent a stream of licorice pieces at her. However, Citrusella dodged the licorice stream by jumping from the moving ground, and she leaped towards Licortwist. Licortwist tried to attack Citrusella again, but she crashed into him, thus sending the two of them to the ground. Citrusella got up, grabbed a chocolate rock and used her gloves to turn it into a bat, and then she used the chocolate bat to repeatedly whack Licortwist. However, Licortwist got up and he had the licorice pieces wrap around Citrusella's body and crush her alchemist gloves. Citrusella groaned in pain, but then Minty ran over and punched Licortwist in the stomach. The blow from Minty's enhanced strength send Licortwist over to the other side of the chamber, and the licorice pieces let go of Citrusella. Felix quickly ran up to Citrusella, took out his hammer, and he had the hammer fix Citrusella's broken alchemist gloves.

Gloyd took out a smoke bomb from his bag and dropped it onto the ground. A thick cloud of gray smoke rolled into the chamber, filling up the entire room. It prevented Licortwist from seeing where Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were, so he had the licorice pieces lift him higher into the air, and he maneuvered above the smoke to find the eight arcade characters. He spotted them and summoned the licorice pieces. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo spun around and they were surrounded by eight, giant licorice formed serpents. The eight of them split up as the licorice snakes lunged at them. Licortwist stood on high ground and watched Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo running and fighting as he controlled the licorice pieces from the distance.

* * *

Gloyd ran as one of the licorice snakes chased after him. When the licorice snake came close to biting him, Gloyd quickly took out an ice ball from his bag and tossed it to the floor behind him. A thick frost started to form on the ground, and the licorice snake skidded over it, losing control of its movements. It then slammed into a stalactite and broke into pieces.

"Yes!" Gloyd cheered.

* * *

Minty was trapped into a corner as a giant licorice snake loomed over her. The licorice snake use its super sharp tail to stab Minty, but the Apple Toffee themed racer blocked it with her fists. No matter how many times the licorice snake tried to hit her, Minty blocked and punched away with ease. The licorice snake then bit down on her, and its long fangs pierced through her suit and grazed her skin, drawing blood. Minty groaned in pain, but then she forcefully punched open the licorice snake's head and body with her fists until there was nothing left of it.

* * *

Another licorice snake caught Turbo and coiled around his body, trying to squeeze him to death. No matter how much he struggled, Turbo couldn't free himself. But then he remembered that he could transform into his Turbug form. He transformed and used his claws to rip apart the licorice snake.

"Turbo-tastic!" Turbo roared.

* * *

Citrusella used her gloves to turn a chocolate rock into a shield as another licorice snake was about to hit her. However, the licorice snake went around her and got a grip on her arm and started dragging her to a pillar of licorice pieces. She tried to pull away, but the licorice snake was too strong. She then stopped struggling, took in her situation, and realized something. It was exactly like the Chinese finger trap. If you pull away, it does no good, but push in and strike at the right moment... bingo.

Citrusella let the licorice snake pull her and she even ran towards it. By the time that she got swallowed into the licorice pillar, she immediately used her alchemy gloves to enhance the force of her going in to blast out the other side. She then punched out of the pillar and got back on her feet. It worked, and she was free.

* * *

Felix was being chased by another licorice snake. The licorice snake split up into two licorice snake, and the second licorice snake got in front of Felix while the first licorice snake stayed behind him, and the licorice snakes swiftly swarmed towards Felix in order to impale him into the wall. But Felix, being nimble and small, hopped out of the way just in time, and the licorice snakes slammed into each other and broke into pieces.

* * *

Tamora hovered all over the chamber, letting a licorice snake follow her everywhere. It kept trying to bite and swallow her, opening its jaws wide every time. Tamora moved herself a good distance away from the enemy and took out her metal disk and another metal disk. She then zoomed towards the licorice snake and threw herself inside its mouth. However, she used the two disks to tear through the body from the inside, this destroying the licorice pieces, until she came out free on the other end. Then she tossed the two disks, and they struck the snake's head in synchronization, breaking it completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candi ducked as a licorice snake hit the wall where her head should have been. Then she took out a bomb and blasted the licorice snake away. The licorice pieces scattered, but then they formed into a giant licorice gorilla. Before Candi could do anything else, the licorice gorilla wrapped its huge hand around Candi's thin body and started crushing her. Candi groaned in pain, but then a fist wrecked the licorice gorilla to smithereens, dropping Candi to the floor as of a result. Candi looked up to see Ralph flying towards her and then landing next to her.

"Ralph!" Candi cried happily as Ralph helped her up.

"I saw that you were in need of my assistance." Ralph said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Diet Cola Mountain, Adorabeezle parked the Ice Rocket and ran up to the others.

"I made the anti-power dart gun. I'm heading in." Adorabeezle said.

The others nodded, and Adorabeezle went through the secret entrance.

* * *

Licortwist snarled when he saw how everyone managed to defeat his licorice creatures. He gathered up his remaining licorice pieces, determined to destroy them himself.

He narrowly missed a metal disk being thrown, and he saw Tamora hovering up the ramp of the track while on top of her hover board. He began to chase after her, trying to strike her with the licorice pieces, but she avoided his attacks. Tamora flew straight up to a wall, flipped over in mid-air above Licortwist, and threw the disk at his head. Licortwist groaned from the blow, but he recovered. However, while he was distracted, Minty was thrown by Ralph to boost her speed, and she threw herself towards the huge column of licorice pieces that were holding up Licortwist. Minty then punched through the licorice column with her fist, and Licortwist toppled over and landed on the ground hard. Gloyd used that opportunity to throw several pumpkin bombs on the licorice pieces, and the licorice pieces exploded like fireworks.

Despite having no licorice pieces left, Licortwist decided to attack the others in a different way, even though he could easily create more licorice pieces.

Felix looked around for Licortwist in the dissipating smokescreen, and he nearly jumped when he saw the boy appear behind him. The two engaged in close combat, and punches and kicks were thrown and blocked as the two moved around in a dance. Licortwist ended their match by blocking Felix's punch with his fist and elbowed the handyman hard in his face. After Felix crumpled to the floor in pain, Licortwist ambushed Gloyd (who tried to come to Felix's aid) by covering him with his jacket that he took off. Licortwist then bashed Gloyd's head with his fist, knocking him to the ground. Gloyd's bag flew out of his hands, and Licortwist snatched it up.

Tamora took out a flamethrower and blew fire at Licortwist. However, Licortwist quickly summoned up more licorice pieces, and he maneuvered out of the way in time. Tamora chased Licortwist up the track, blowing fire at him, and Candi and Ralph came flying to assist Tamora. However, Licortwist swarmed over to Candi, Ralph, and Tamora on the licorice pieces, and he tossed Gloyd's bag right in front of the flamethrower. The entire bag filled with pranks exploded and Candi, Ralph, and Tamora were blown back by the shockwave.

Licortwist then summoned up more licorice pieces and had then form into a giant fist that was pointed at Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, and he pulled it back to strike with power. He then launched the licorice fist forward, but before the licorice fist even came close, Ralph flew up and broke right thought it, causing the licorice pieces to fall down and Licortwist to lean back in shock and slam into a wall, making it crack.

"Thanks, Ralph." Citrusella said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Your welcome." Ralph said.

Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo looked at the decapitated licorice fist as it broke apart and went back to the pile of licorice pieces. They then looked as Licortwist got up and wince in pain.

"Lucky shot! That won't happen again!" Licortwist said.

"I beg to differ." Candi said. She then looked at the others and asked "You guys ready to end this?".

The others smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this." Minty said.

With that, Ralph flew into the air behind Licortwist before he could stop him. With the distraction, the others jumped into action. The all went in seven separate directions, so Licortwist would get confused. Licortwist aimed for Tamora first. He made tentacles of licorice pieces try to hit Tamora, but the space marine dodged all of them. Behind Licortwist, Minty jumped off the unfinished track and destroyed two licorice tentacles while using her first. Licortwist tried to stop Minty, but then one of Tamora's disks hit him on his eye, causing Licortwist to go temporarily blind. Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo then took that opportunity to hit Licortwist with all they had.

However, Licortwist was now angrier then ever. He screamed out in anger and looked at Minty, who was punching through the licorice pieces with her fists. Licortwist made two licorice tentacles surround Minty's feet and wrap around her body. The licorice pieces then crushed Minty's suit before slamming Minty into a nearby wall with the licorice pieces grip still on her. Licortwist then looked at Gloyd, Citrusella, Felix, and Turbo, and he made a whip of licorice pieces that hit them against a wall. Then he grabbed them and put them by Minty in the same grasp of licorice pieces.

Licortwist then looked up at the unfinished track and saw Candi and Ralph approaching him. Licortwist waited for Candi and Ralph to get extremely close before two licorice tentacles came out of the two different ends of licorice pieces and encased Candi and Ralph in licorice pieces. Like with the others, Licortwist made the licorice pieces trap Candi and Ralph on a wall. The last one that Licortwist had to deal with was Tamora. She hovered behind Licortwist on her hover board, and she threw a disk at him, but he dodged it and chased Tamora in a furious pursuit. Licortwist had the licorice pieces form hands, and he tried grabbing Tamora multiple times, but she was too fast.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Licortwist said.

Licortwist and Tamora stopped at the exit of the chamber and gave each other death glares. Tamora then charged at Licortwist while he tried hitting her with licorice tentacles. Meanwhile, Tamora threw the two metal disks. The first disk hit Licortwist in his chest, and a few moments later, the second disk hit his right arm. Licortwist looked angrily at Tamora, and she continued heading for him. Licortwist waited until he was close enough to stop her. When Tamora eventually did get close enough by having the hover board float up to Licortwist's level, Licortwist hit her in the abdomen with a tentacle of licorice pieces. Tamora fell hard onto the ground, and the hover board fell next to her, but she got up quickly, got back on the hover board, and then she started charging at Licortwist again. But before she got close, Licortwist used the licorice pieces to take the hover board and the metal disks from her. Tamora fell onto the ground again, and she watched Licortwist use the licorice pieces to crush the hover board and the metal disk into pieces. Licortwist laughed at Tamora.

"Not fast enough, Calhoun." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then grabbed her with the licorice pieces, and he slammed her onto the same wall that the others were trapped on. Licortwist rose up to their level and had the licorice pieces form into a blade. He gave them all one last death glare and the licorice blade back.

"Any last words?" Licortwist asked.

Candi suddenly looked over Licortwist's shoulder, and she smirked.

"Yes, I do. Look behind you." Candi replied.

Licortwist became confused, and he turned around to see Adorabeezle on the beginning of the broken track, pointing the barrel of the anti-power dart gun at him. As soon as Licortwist turned around, she shot a dart that hit Licortwist in the arm. When the dart hit him, for some reason, Licortwist was knocked to the ground, and was knocked unconscious. But the dart worked. Without Licortwist's control over the licorice pieces, the licorice pieces fell to the ground, lifeless, and Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were released from the wall. Once they were free, Felix sighed in relief.

"It's finally over." Felix said with relief.

Ralph went over to Vanellope, and broke off the glitch-proof collar and the licorice rope. Ralph then picked up Licortwist's unconscious form, and he, Vanellope, Candi, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Minty, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo left Diet Cola Mountain.


	15. The Reset

**Chapter 15: The Reset**

After their final fight with Licortwist, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Vanellope, and Turbo left Diet Cola Mountain, and they, Timothy, and the other Sugar Rush racers went back to the finish line in order to reset Sugar Rush. They also brought along Licortwist, who remained unconscious, to the racetrack, but Tamora and Turbo volunteered to guard him.

Once they were at the finish line, Felix fixed the Blender, and Vanellope got into the Blender and faced the finish line. Meanwhile, the others stood near Vanellope.

"Are you ready for this, Vanellope?" Candi asked her friend, turning to the black haired girl with tears in her eyes.

Candi was so relieved that the pain they had been forced to endure was finally at an end.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope replied. She then looked at everyone and said "Thank you so much, you guys. I couldn't have done it without you. None of this would have been possible if it hadn't been for you.".

Vanellope smiled and then rolled the Blender across the finish line, which started to light up. As it did, everything in Sugar Rush changed. The sky became sunny again, the landscape became bright again, and the castle's white and pink color returned.

Just then, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers showed up. Sparkling, glittering energy lit up their eyes, and it was as if a veil was lifted from their faces, making them see something that they hadn't seen before.

"I remember now!" Sour Bill exclaimed. He rushed over to Vanellope and stood next to her, regained his monotone voice, and said "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, President Vanellope.".

Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers gasped.

"She's the president!" an Oreo guard murmured.

"I remember now!" a CLAW officer murmured.

"Oh, that's right!" another Oreo guard murmured.

"We are so sorry for the way we treated you, President Vanellope." Wynchel said.

The others believed him. The hatred that was once in his eyes was gone, replaced with sincerity and empathy.

"Yeah, those were just jokes." Duncan claimed, forcing a nervous chuckle.

However, Vanellope held up a hand, signaling them to stop talking.

"Guys, are you nuts? This isn't your fault. I mean, you couldn't do anything since you were all brainwashed." Vanellope said.

An Oreo guard chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true." the Oreo guard said.

"So, does that mean you'll forgive us?" a CLAW officer asked, his eyes widening with joy.

"Of course! You guys are innocent!" Vanellope replied.

Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers cheered with joy.

"Oh, President Vanellope, we are so happy to have you back." Wynchel said.

"Yes, it's good to be back." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light as a figure appeared next to the Sugar Rush racers. It was Captain Kaiser.

"What an odd day. First, Licortwist stabbed me with licorice spikes, then everything went blank, and now I'm at the racetrack." Captain Kaiser said.

Suddenly, Minty hugged him.

"Kaiser, your alive!" Minty shouted gleefully.

"I am?" Captain Kaiser asked, confused.

All of the other racers practically crushed him with hugs.

"Licortwist killed you, but I guess that since Vanellope crossed the finish line and reset the game, your back now." Gloyd said.

"Licortwist, eh?" Captain Kaiser asked angrily.

Captain Kaiser turned to stare at the Licorice themed racer, who had finally regained consciousness and was standing up. Captain Kaiser lightly pushed the Sugar Rush racers away from him and stomped over towards his former murderer.

"Hey, Licortwist?" Captain Kaiser asked to get his attention.

Licortwist turned to glare at him, but then his eyes widened in shock.

"Kaiser? But... but your dead. I killed you with the licorice pieces, and people can't regenerate if I kill them with the licorice pieces." Licortwist asked.

"Well, I regenerated. And, by the way, consider yourself overthrown." Captain Kaiser replied.

Licortwist stared at him in confusion, but then he glared at Captain Kaiser and tried to summon up more licorice pieces. But nothing happened. Licortwist tried summoning the licorice pieces again and then again, but nothing happened.

"Wait! How?" Licortwist asked in shock.

Adorabeezle smirked and took out the anti-power dart gun.

"You mean that you don't know why you can't send out more licorice pieces?" Adorabeezle asked mockingly. She then replied "Well, that's because back in Diet Cola Mountain, this dart gun shot a dart that hit you that caused you to temporarily lose control over your licorice pieces. So now, your defenseless.".

Licortwist was extremely angry over what had happened, but then his eyes widened in horror when Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers all advanced upon him with menacing grins on their faces.

"Uh, hey, guys. No hard feelings about the past couple of hours, right? Right?" Licortwist asked in fear.

Licortwist backed up against one of the grandstands. The mob of angry racers, game characters, and guards surrounded him and closed in.

I'm going to enjoy this." Taffyta said with a smirk.

Licortwist gulped in fear.


	16. Vanellope And Licortwist

**Chapter 16: Vanellope And Licortwist**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 16th 2108"_

The next day, everything was back to normal. Licortwist had been locked up in the fungeon, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, and Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers went back to being played in their games, and the arcade was safe from Licortwist. However, things weren't over just yet.

At the end of the day, after the arcade had closed and the Random Roster Race had been completed, Vanellope visited the fungeon. She made her way down to the lowest level of the fungeon, which was where the Oreo guards put all of the most dangerous criminals in order to prevent escape. The walls and floors of the lowest level of the fungeon were made of a clean metal, unlike the upper levels, which were made of candy.

Vanellope reached the lowest level, and she found herself at a gate that two Oreo guards were at. Upon seeing that it was Vanellope, the two Oreo guards opened the gate, and Vanellope walked through. Vanellope walked down a hallway that had prison cells on each side. They were filled with people that had crazy looks in their eyes and scars everywhere on their faces. But what was different about the cells was that the prisoners weren't held in by bars or iron doors. They were held in by blue forcefields. The place was made to be inescapable, and Vanellope knew that Licortwist was stuck down there because he was the most dangerous villain in the arcade.

Eventually, Vanellope reached the end of the hallway, where another cell was. However, unlike the other cells of the lowest level of the fungeon, this cell had an iron door and an electric lock. She unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. The room was dimly lit, and there was barely anything in sight.

"Uh, Licortwist?" Vanellope asked.

Vanellope walked through the tiny cell, hoping to get a glimpse of somebody there. But finally, she bumped into somebody. Taking a step back, Vanellope stared widely at the imprisoned Licortwist and took in the full aftermath of the violent beating that the boy had taken from herself and the other Sugar Rush racers, Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Sour Bill, Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers.

To say that Licortwist looked beaten up would be an understatement. His face was all scratched up and bruised from the various fists and sharp objects that had been used against him. His mouth was bruised and there was a thin slash over it. His jacket, pants, and boots were all torn, and some of his hair had been torn out, courtesy of Taffyta. His ripped clothing revealed various slash wounds all over his body, and his skin was much paler now.

Licortwist's head was dropping, and the only thing that was keeping him from falling face-first on the ground were the power-proof chains that were clamped around his wrists. His hair was concealing his eyes. Vanellope, assuming that Licortwist was unconscious, so she pulled his hair aside, but she jumped back a bit when she saw that both of his eyes were wide open and glaring at her in pure hatred.

"Well, Licortwist, your looking better then the last time that I saw you." Vanellope said.

Licortwist continued to stare at her, but said nothing.

"To think, just hours ago, you were the king of all of Sugar Rush. But now look at you. Your a prisoner rotting away in a tiny cell that's located in the most dangerous level of the fungeon." Vanellope said.

Licortwist's eyes narrowed a bit, but he still refused to talk.

"It's not funny when your on the receiving end, is it?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist closed his eyes and grimaced.

"I didn't think so." Vanellope said. She then said "Anyway, I was feeling happy today and wanted to pay you a visit. Be grateful that I'm letting you live instead of torturing and killing you, Licortwist.".

Licortwist stared at her harder.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Vanellope asked.

Licortwist turned his bruised face away from her.

"Not happy, eh? Well, I'm happy. You belong in here after everything that you did. And now, your paying for it." Vanellope said.

Vanellope turned to leave. However, Licortwist finally spoke up.

"That's not the only reason that your happy." Licortwist said, his voice raspy.

Vanellope turned to face him.

"What do you mean, Licortwist?" Vanellope asked.

"You get to visit me whenever you want." Licortwist replied.

"If you think that I even care about you after all you did, your dumber then I thought." Vanellope growled, offended.

"Oh, please, Vanny. I can see clearly through you. And one thing that I know for certain is that no matter how many terrible things that I do, somewhere down there, you care about me." Licortwist snapped.

Vanellope glared at him crossly, but Licortwist managed to grin menacingly, revealing a broken tooth. Not standing to look at him any longer, Vanellope left the fungeon cell and made her way back upstairs to the castle.

* * *

After Vanellope got out of the fungeon, she made her way to the throne room. However, as she entered the throne room, she thought about Licortwist's words. Was it true? Was Licortwist right, and somewhere in her heart, she cared for him, despite all of the things that he had done?

Vanellope sat on her throne and took out a picture of all the Sugar Rush racers.

 _"I guess that Licortwist was right. If you have a family or friends that you care about deeply, then you just want to hold onto them, even if they hate and despise you."_ Vanellope thought.

But then, she stared at the Sugar Rush racers, who were at the starting line in the photo.

 _"But Licortwist isn't the only one in this game. All of the other racers... Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and everyone else... they're all of my family, even though they aren't related to me. And nothing will change that either."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope got out of her throne and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She got into her bed, and after a moment, she laid down and closed her eyes, smiling.


	17. Credits

**Chapter 17: Credits**

Vanellope von Schweetz- Sarah Silverman

Taffyta Muttonfudge- Mindy Kaling

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Jamie Elman

Candlehead- Katie Lowes

Jubileena Bing-Bing- Josie Trinidad

Gloyd Orangeboar- Seth MacFarlane

Swizzle Malarkey- Jeff Gordon

Minty Zaki/Minty Sakura- Rebecca Frasier

Adorabeezle Winterpop- Ellen McLain

Snowanna Rainbeau- Cree Summer

Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens- Courtney Jines

Crumbelina DiCaramello-Owens- Cymbre Walk

Citrusella Flugpucker- Jen Taylor

Sticky Wipplesnit- Linda Cardellini

Torvald Batterbutter- Rachael MacFarlane

Nougetsia Brumblestain- Jennifer Hale

Sour Bill- Rich Moore

Wynchel- Adam Carolla

Duncan- Horatio Sanz

Licortwist Hothead- Jared Gilmore

Timothy Owens- Lewis Black

Wreck-It Ralph- John C. Reilly

Fix-It Felix Jr.- Jack McBrayer

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun- Jane Lynch

Turbo/King Candy- Alan Tudyk

Hiro Hamada- Ryan Potter

Chef Louis- Rene Auberjonois


End file.
